when two different collides :altered destinies
by Iam-alive08
Summary: Zoe is worried for his boyfriend Perseus he's missing and she's crazy on finding him. Annabeth is finding Percy with other campers while Leo builds the Argo II. what happens when two alternate universe collides? read to find out . PJO Percy is as strong as altered destinies Percy I don't own PJO characters and Altered destinies belong to anaklusmos14
1. prologue

Prologue

Zoe's POV

Percy where are you now I screamed at no one, I really miss Percy we just got together and poof he's gone after that Zeus closed Olympus then Annabeth came and come on Zoe It's lunch time I stand up and about to follow Annabeth when a light enveloped me.

PJO Annabeth's POV

I was drawing designs for Olympus (even though it's closed), a bunch of Cyclops sent by Tyson were helping the Hephaestus cabin in building the Argo II, then Tyson arrived with Mrs. O'Leary Percy's hellhound then, Tyson said sorry Annabeth can't find big brother and Mrs. O'Leary whimpered I said Tyson it's okay, then Thalia came and said so found kelp head yet I answered no sign of him then she said it's okay he fought many monsters I'm sure he's alive I was about to respond when a bright light covered me

Third person POV

On PJO Olympus

The gods on Olympus are bickering the gods were complaining to Zeus why he closed Olympus Athena yelled Dad we can't win if we closed Olympus

Zeus didn't answer while Athena yelled and yelled a flash appeared making them close their eyes when they opened them they saw themselves and demigods

Artemis's POV

I can't believe my eyes I saw ourselves and Zoe was here and then I said Zoe your alive and she said what lady Artemis I never died she said I became confused then dad and the AU Zeus both yelled SILENCE! It became silent  
then PJO Zeus said introduce yourselves.

Third person POV

One came up and said Annabeth chase daughter of Athena official architect of Olympus then another one that looked like her said I'm Annabeth too

Another one said Jason Grace son of Jupiter and praetor of the twelfth legion

Then the other one said I'm also Jason what about our demigods first then we know their counter parts said the PJO gods they all agreed

Piper daughter of Aphrodite said the Cherokee girl

Leo Flaming Valdez son of Hephaestus said the elfish looking boy

Thalia grace Daughter of Zeus lieutenant of Lady Artemis

Tyson son of Poseidon said the Cyclops then he pointed to the hellhound this is Mrs. O'Leary

Grover Lord of the wild said one then PJOAthena asked are you in alternate universe then the AU gods said yes then books and a note fell Annabeth read the note it said

_Dear Olympians and demigods_

_You are to read the books starting with the altered destinies then Lightning thief then Intertwined destinies then Sea of monsters and the rest of PJO series then the HOO series_

_From the fates_

Okay then let's start reading chapter 1 said PJO Annabeth


	2. Chapter 1 : A new beginning

Annabeth's POV

**A young boy ran through the woods of Central Park in New York City. An overly large hound was hot on his trail as the boy weaved his way through the trees, desperately trying to escape. The boy had been on the run for almost two full days now. No matter how many times he managed to lose one, a new monster seemed to find him within a few hours. It had been three days since he had last eaten and the malnutrition was beginning to take its toll on the ten-year old. His body was weak and beginning to fail him; the only thing that kept him moving was sheer willpower and determination.**

Hmm the boy needs more cereal said Demeter, enough with the cereal replied PJO Hades. Poor boy said Hestia; all the PJO characters were thinking who this boy is? They were worried even though they don't know who he is. AU Hades, Demeter, and Persephone Glared at AU Poseidon. This was unnoticed by the PJO Characters

Annabeth just continued

**He could feel the beast slowly gaining on him as he was already at his peak when it came to his endurance while he prayed for a way to escape the terrifying creature. Just as he was losing hope, he saw two people standing next to a small fire in a clearing just a few yards away.**

AU Poseidon thanked AU Hades silently; AU Hades just shrugged now he thanks him when he didn't bother save his child.

PJO and AU Leo can't take it they both asked who is that boy? Then they look at each other and both said don't do what I do, don't copy me, wow it's creepy, hey I said don't copy me, they both glared at each other then said cool we think alike the others just look at them weirdly then Zeus said continue Annabeth

**He didn't have the energy to yell for help, so he just put his head down and used the last of his strength to jump across the fire, hoping the two strangers would help him.**

**When the boy landed on the other side of the fire, he tumbled roughly to the ground. He turned around to see a sight he never thought he would see in his life. The man stood in front of the monster which seemed to be bowing to him, before he snapped his fingers and a crack appeared in the ground and swallowed the monstrous dog into the earth.**

So it was AU Hades is the other one who is the other asked Athena

AU Hestia said I am niece then smiled at Athena she smiled back

Annabeth continued reading

**The boy immediately started to panic, assuming he had just found someone far worse than the giant hound. As he tried to scramble to his feet, he was quickly engulfed in warm comforting arms. The panicked boy turned to meet warm glowing red eyes.**

**The eyes were glowing like the embers of a fire and despite the shock of what he had just seen, the boy immediately calmed at the woman's touch. As he stared into her eyes, he felt relaxing warmth spread throughout his whole body. **

**"W.. Who a. are you?" He stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.**

**The woman gave him a gentle smile, "My name is Hestia. You don't have to worry anymore; my brother got rid of the monster for you." She told him kindly.**

Even Aunt Hestia at the alternate universe is super kind said Apollo; both Hestia's smiled kindly at Apollo, Apollo smiled back

**The boy's head snapped around, only now remembering the other man. When he looked at the man, he saw black eyes and an expression that, while it wasn't friendly, it wasn't unfriendly either. It was more a look of curiosity on the man's face.**

**"Thank you for saving me." He quietly told the man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.**

AU Hades said quietly No I won't hurt you you're my son then he smiled at AU Persephone the thought on PJO gods were why Hades is not bickering with Demeter or Persephone

**The man gave the boy a small smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man got a look of realization on his face and then anger. He turned to the woman with a scowl on his face.**

**"He is a son of Poseidon. I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea on him. Of course neither of my brothers could stay true to the oath they forced me into." He snapped at the woman.**

Annabeth gasped, Poseidon realized it too, Poseidon asked AU Hades is that Perseus my missing son AU Hades scowled Poseidon must have been close to his son at this universe, he nodded, Poseidon just look down he misses his son then he said continue reading Annabeth

**Hestia looked at her brother with a disapproving expression on her face. "Yes, our brothers may have wronged you but it is not the boy's fault. He is not to blame and I will tell you right now Hades, you will not seek revenge on Poseidon through this boy, he is innocent." Hestia said with a glare at her brother.**

**Hades looked as if he were about to argue with his sister before looking at the boy one more time. When he did, his face softened just the slightest and he nodded, "Very well sister, I will let the boy be... for now."**

**The boy who was still in Hestia's warm arms was watching the conversation with fear and curiosity. He never knew his father but apparently these were his father's siblings. When the boy turned back to Hestia, she smiled warmly at him and asked, "What is your name child? And why are you all alone in the woods in the middle of the night?"**

**"My name is Percy." He said quietly before he looked down as his expression changed from quiet and shy to one of anger and rage.**

What happened said Poseidon AU Hades just said read his face is red of rage when he read his son's mind, Poseidon thought it is bad on what happened to him he started getting nervous and Annabeth continued

**"I am here because my mother is dead. My stepfather killed her a couple of days ago." Percy spat as his sea green eyes glowed with power and rage.**

**Hades' eyes widened at the sight, the boy's power rolled off him in waves. Never before had he seen such power from such a young child.**

Then Zeus said Poseidon's kid is strong to think that he bested titans and gods by himself, the au characters said nothing about it they also saw the boy's talent

**Hades looked the boy, he was skinny and clearly malnourished but that was only the beginning of his problems. A scar marred the boy's face beginning on his forehead and running down his face, over his left eye all the way down to his chin. The boy's arms were covered in cuts and scratches as well as scars around his wrists from what could only be caused from being restrained.**

Poseidon caused an earthquake for 2 minutes until Hestia calm him down AU Poseidon is a little jealous of the other Poseidon they must have been close

**Hades decided to take a look into his memories. The more he saw the angrier he became. Even the Lord of the Dead had limits to things he could take and what he saw made him rip someone's head off, starting with his brother for leaving his own child to such a life.**

Poseidon asked AU Hades is the boy's mother's name is Sally Jackson AU Hades nodded Poseidon sit down sobbing even if it was an alternate universe doesn't mean he does not care about his son or lover

**Hades pulled back from the boy's mind and looked at his sister; it was clear she had read the boy's memories as well. As the two siblings looked at each other, an understanding seemed to pass between them.**

**Hades stepped closer to the boy who immediately tensed as if readying himself for a fight.**

**"Sleep." Hades said in a stern but soothing voice as a shadow passed over the boy's face.**

**Percy's eyelids drooped but he did his best to hold on, something that impressed Hades immensely. Hades waved his hand over the boy's face again as Percy finally lost his battle as he fell into a deep sleep still wrapped in Hestia's arms.**

**"The boy is powerful. More powerful than any demigod I have ever seen at such a young age." Hades said in an impressed voice.**

**Hestia nodded, "What can we do for him? I will not let this boy go suffer another minute in the mortal world; he's seen more horrors than any person should see in a lifetime, let alone a child."**

**Hades nodded his agreement as he looked to his sister for what she was thinking.**

**"I would take him with me to Olympus but you know Zeus would kill him first time he sees him. I would tell Poseidon but I think he has done enough already and I doubt the boy will want anything to do with the man who left him to such a fate." Hestia explained carefully as she looked at her brother with hopeful eyes.**

**Hades' eyes widened when he realized what she was hinting at, "You can't expect me to raise a son of Poseidon."**

AU Hades just chuckled and said and look what I did now. Poseidon said thank you Hades, AU Hades said your welcome

**Hestia raised an eyebrow, "Brother I know how much you miss your children. Percy could be a way for you to get them out of that cursed casino one day."**

**Hades shook his head, "Persephone would never allow it and would tell her father the first chance she gets."**

**Hestia smiled, "I think she actually might like the idea of raising a son who isn't one of your demigods. It would give her more incentive to stay in the Underworld on a more regular basis."**

**Hades looked thoughtful for a minute before he frowned, "The child is most likely the one of the prophecy."**

**Hestia smiled again, "And who better to face our father than a boy raised by one of the big three. We both know that father is trying to rise whether Zeus is willing to admit it or not. I will be the boy's patron and we can ensure that the choice he makes is the correct one."**

**Hades looked unsure for a minute before slowly nodding, "Perhaps you are correct. He could be a way to earn the house of Hades the respect it has been denied for millennia. I will raise the boy but I leave convincing Persephone of your plan to you. There are only three months until she returns to the Underworld, so you may want to start working on that soon."**

**Hestia smiled warmly at Hades, "I will brother."**

**Hades nodded, "And what do I tell the boy when he wakes up?"**

**"I will come with you as it may take a while to explain everything." Hestia replied.**

**Hades nodded and was engulfed by a shadow while Hestia smiled widely as she and Percy vanished into a flash of flames.**

so dramatic said Zeus then all of the Olympians even AU ones except Zeus, yelled look who's talking drama queen, then a thunder rumbled then Hermes said point taken, both Zeus just blushed urm continue Annabeth

**Hestia stood in the throne room of her brother Hades. Said brother was sitting in his throne as both thought about the events of the past few days. They had explained everything they could to Percy who had taken the information surprisingly well. He seemed relieved to finally know why it was he could breathe underwater and why sea creatures and horses seemed to speak to him in his mind.**

**One fact was obvious about the boy, he had no love for the father who left him and his mother alone to face the horrors his stepfather had put them both through. Despite Hestia trying to explain the ancient laws forbidding Poseidon from interfering, Percy would hear none of it. He simply wished to never think of Poseidon as his father.**

**At hearing those words, a wicked grin had appeared on Hades' face. What better way to hurt the brother that had wronged him so many times in the past than by adopting his demigod son as his own. When asked if he was okay with the idea, Percy jumped at the offer, wishing for nothing more than a place to live other than the streets.**

**The minute Hades made the adoption official by claiming Perseus Jackson as his demigod son, the boy's eyes had shifted from a vibrant sea green to a pitch black with only a ring of sea green around the irises. The boy looked very much the part of a son of Hades, his deep scar running the length of his face only adding to menacing look the ten-year old carried as he looked around his new home in the Underworld**

Poseidon said even if your in another universe you can take care of children good brother, AU Hades smiled at him

**"Brother, please tell me you are doing this for the boy and not simply to get back at Poseidon." Hestia said worriedly, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the siblings.**

**Hades shook his head, "I will not lie to you by saying that hurting Poseidon does not make this even better but I do wish to help the boy. You were correct when you said I missed my children. If you can convince my wife to accept the boy then he will have a far better upbringing than he would have on his own in the mortal world."**

**Hestia nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer, "You do know that Poseidon will fight you for the boy when he finds out."**

**Hades scowled, "He can do what he pleases; he certainly did Perseus no favors leaving him on his own with his stepfather."**

**"You know the ancient laws forbid him from interfering." Hestia argued.**

**"No! I am sick and tired of those Olympians blaming their neglect on the ancient laws. He did not have to bring the boy to Atlantis to raise him but it is more than within his power to check on his child occasionally. The boy is now my son and Poseidon will have to deal with the consequences of his neglect." Hades spat.**

**Hestia's eyes widened at her brother's outburst until she smiled a bit, now convinced that Hades would do right by Percy as she had hoped. Now it was her job to convince Persephone to accept the child as it would not do for Percy to grow up without a motherly figure in his life. He was her first ever champion and she would make sure Percy lived the life he deserved after what his life had been leading up to that point.**

**Hestia nodded to her brother, "Thank you brother. I have a conversation with your wife to have but I will return to visit the boy as long as it is okay with you."**

**Hades nodded, "Of course Hestia. Of all our siblings, you are the only one to ever treat me like a brother and not an outcast. You have an open invitation into my realm."**

**Hestia smiled before she vanished in a column of flames back to Olympus.**

**Hades waved his hand making a shadow appear as the Fury Alecto appeared in front of her master.**

**"What is it you need my lord?" Alecto rasped.**

**"I now have a son, Perseus Jackson. He is a demigod son of Poseidon who I have adopted. I have many great plans for my son and I will need you to prepare him for these." Hades explained.**

**Alecto looked shocked but nodded, "Of course my lord; what are your wishes?"**

**"Nothing yet for I will train the boy myself for a while but I will need many teachers for my son's training and you will need to set it up with the chosen heroes to train the boy. For now, simply spread the word that a new Prince of the Underworld has been crowned and he shall be treated as if he were my own flesh and blood within my realm." Hades explained.**

**"As you wish my lord." Alecto bowed before vanishing from the throne room of Hades.**

**Hades sat back in his throne, a satisfied smile on his face. The time for his children being shunned would soon end. Perseus Jackson would make some changes on Olympus, he was sure of it. When the time came, the son of Hades would become the greatest demigod warrior the world had ever seen; Hades would make sure of it.**

Okay lets read the next chapter said Athena while Annabeth passed it to her then a light appeared then came out 8 people at top of each other then someone in the bottom yelled Reyna get off of us then the girl get up, then he said again Dakota stop drinking kool aid and get up you also Gwen after that he shouted Octavian get you lazy podex off of my face then he said to the other three can you get up now they got up and said hi I'm …..

a/n should I add the AU percy? also I know it's bad cause It's my first time


	3. Chapter 2: A Mission North

Percy's POV

I was walking towards the praetor house when a bright flash covered me. Then Reyna and the other Romans were on top of me I told them (more like shouted) to get up then after they got up I saw the Olympians but the weird thing is there were two twelve Olympians, then I said, Hi I'm Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon hero of Olympus, then Annabeth came running towards me and I hugged her and kissed her then I saw Zoe and another Annabeth I asked Annabeth why Zoe was alive and she explained it to me after that Mrs. O'Leary jump on top of me and licked me, after she got up Tyson crushed me with a bear hug, Tyson watch the ribs I said breathing heavily, then I greeted my friend from CHB after that Athena said lets read the book okay she read …

**Chapter 2: mission north**

**Percy raised his shield just in time to block the spear driven towards his**

**chest. The blow glanced off the side of his shield causing his opponent to stumble a bit. Percy took advantage and stepped to his opponent's open right side as he flipped his grip on the spear and swung it through their legs. The blow swept the opponent's legs out from under them knocking them onto their back. Percy flipped the grip on his spear again and pointed it at their neck.**

Whoa AU Percy is better than our Percy said Thalia

I just did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at her.

Really Perce after the roman camp your still immature said Nico

Wait Nico I have a score to settle on you, you were at the roman camp and you pretended you didn't know me I said

I can't Hera made me swear at the river Styx he answered

Okay I forgive you, continue Lady Athena,

**Do you yield?" Percy asked.**

**The man chuckled, "I yield young one."**

**Percy pulled the spear away from his neck and offered the man his hand. The man took it with a smile on his face as Percy pulled him to his feet. The man looked down at Percy with a look of pride.**

**"It appears the student has surpassed the teacher at last." He said chuckling.**

Who is that I asked AU Hades he said just read

I wonder who that is he seems familiar to me I said to myself then Athena just continued

**Percy shook his head, "My first win in four years is hardly surpassing my mentor. I will admit it does feel nice to finally win. You put too much power into that last strike otherwise this battle would be still going."****"Ah but that is exactly the point Perseus; you were able to recognize and capitalize on my mistake before I could recover. You have become a warrior of both the body and the mind." The man said proudly.**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't talk like that Achilles, you sound like Theseus. I prefer to only listen to his lectures when I have to."**

Ohh that's why he's familiar I said to everybody

They looked at me confusions at their faces except for the gods and Nico

I met him when I dipped at the Styx. Then Annabeth punched me and I yelped that hurt Annabeth, why you still have the curse right she said, no it was removed when I walked at the Tiber it is a greek curse and it will wash away at a roman place

Nico groaned it took me 1 year to convince you and it removed at one touch he said

I just ignored him and Lady Athena just continued

**Achilles shook his head "Do not undervalue the knowledge you have gained under his tutelage. He has made you a better warrior just as much if not more than I have. The powers to out think your opponent is just as powerful as the ability to beat them with your strength and skill."**

**Percy nodded, "I do appreciate everything he has taught me but does he have to make it sound so boring?"**

**Achilles laughed, "I don't know if he knows any other way. Perhaps that is why he caught the eye of Athena all those centuries ago."**

**Percy chuckled, "What is my next lesson?" **

**Achilles shook his head, "I have nothing left to teach you young one. You are nearly the perfect warrior; you wield every weapon with the precision of a master and your skills in battle are truly on par with my own. Now all that is left is to use what you have learned out in the real world."**

**Percy shook his head, "I highly doubt that I could ever be on par with you but thank you for the compliment. I will return to spar again soon my friend."**

**Achilles smiled and nodded, "I look forward to it Perseus."**

**Percy smiled as his body was engulfed by shadows from the banks of the River Styx and deposited at the gates of Hades' palace.**

Why am I at Hades' palace I asked to the AU gods

They explained to me what happened at chapter 1

Then I realized Octavian isn't here, Reyna where is Octavian I asked Reyna

She was about to answer when Octavian came and said I just burned bears to the gods

Both Leo, Apollo, Hermes looked down and said a moment of silence for the bears he burned both Artemis smacked the two half brothers while both Pipers smacked Leo

Then Leo asked why do you burn bears Octavian for prophecies the Leo laughed and said you don't have an oracle, no we don't he answered so lady Athena continued

**Just as Percy was about to walk in, Alecto appeared to his left.**

**"Perseus, your father requests a word with you in the throne room." She rasped with a bit of a smile on her face.**

**Percy smiled at the fury and nodded as walked past the palace gates. He continued through the palace until he reached the throne room where Persephone and Hades sat in their thrones talking.**

**When they noticed Percy, Persephone left her throne and quickly wrapped the young demigod in a hug.**

**"Come on Mom." Percy whined.**

**Persephone chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead before returning to her throne.**

**Percy turned his attention to Hades, "You called for me father?"**

**Hades nodded, "I have a mission for you. Your brother and sister are currently at a boarding school in Maine. I sent them there to adjust to the times as they haven't seen the real world in almost eighty years but it seems a satyr caught their scent. The demigod camp has issued a quest to retrieve them but you must not allow them to succeed. If they are discovered to be my children Zeus will most certainly try to kill them."**

**Percy's eyes widened before he smiled, "My brother and sister? I've been waiting for this for a long time father, I will not fail you."**

**Hades gave him a small smile, "I know you won't Perseus. The quest will reach the school sometime tonight. It consists of three demigods, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon."**

**Percy's face darkened instantly but he simply nodded. Persephone looked at Percy sympathetically, "You must not kill or injure the demigods if possible. It is not the time for a war between your father and the Olympians."**

**Percy nodded, "As you wish mother."**

**Persephone smiled, "And do not let yourself get injured or captured, I would prefer not to have to tear Olympus down to get my son back."**

**Percy smiled at her words, "I will be careful."**

**"Alecto will inform you of where to go; she and her sisters will be available should the situation call for you needing assistance." Hades added.**

**Percy nodded as left the room.**

Is that me and Bianca asked Nico to AU Hades

Is Bianca still alive there asked Hades AU Hades nodded they didn't see the single tear that dropped from his face

**Percy slipped out of a shadow in the gymnasium of Westover Hall as he snuck his way through the crowds of young teenagers. He had already identified the three demigods from the quest along with the satyr as they tried and failed to blend in with everyone else.**

**Percy on the other hand was elusive as he weaved his way through the school kids, never staying in one place long enough for someone to get a clear look at him. As he slipped through the dancing teenagers, he finally caught sight on his brother and sister. They looked exactly like the photo his father had showed him. Apparently eighty years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino left no lasting reminders of their stay.**

**Just as Percy was going to snatch his siblings, he heard the satyr nearly yell out about a powerful new scent in the room. Percy cursed as slipped into another shadow before he could be seen by the demigods. He made a note to himself to slap that satyr upside the head about being secretive when in dangerous situations. Though Percy could honestly care less about the other demigods and whether or not they survived the quest; he was here for his brother and sister and he would not risk their lives to help a bunch of spoiled Olympian brats.**

**Percy slipped back out of the shadow and noticed his brother and sister were gone. He caught sight of the son of Poseidon running out the back of the gymnasium and narrowed his eyes. That boy would not be getting in his way no matter what he had to do.**

**Percy watched the rest of the demigods run after their friend and knew things were about to get more difficult. Percy gathered shadows around his body, armor appearing on him before the shadows dissipated and he stood in pitch black lightweight battle armor with a helm that covered most of his face. He ran into a shadow to find his brother and sister.**

**Percy reappeared outside the school in a small clearing that led up to a cliff where the ocean laid hundreds of yards below. Percy saw the son of Poseidon trying to get to his brother and sister while the other two demigods tried to cover him.**

**Percy saw the Manticore holding his siblings close trying to capture them while a small army of thirty or forty monsters held the demigods at bay.**

**A grin stretched across Percy's face at the prospect of the battle to come but first he needed to get rid of those pesky demigods to make sure they stayed out of his way.**

**Percy stepped out of the shadows before anyone could notice him and thrust his hand forward; shadows engulfed the demigods. Percy looked behind him and to his left where he saw glints of silver moving through the woods making him curse again. He deposited the demigods away from the hunters and pulled out his sword, a gift from his patron on his eleventh birthday.**

Is it riptide asked Percy to AU Hestia she nodded and he smiled it was his favorite sword

**Percy wasted no time charging into the battle; he ran forward until he was ten feet away from a Laistrygonian Giant before a shadow engulfed him and he reappeared to monster's right. He slid his blade across the giant's throat with a graceful swipe before he lunged forward and kicked the legs out from under an Empousai. A Cyclops swung its club at Percy head only to find empty air before a celestial bronze blade was driven into the monster's chest.**

**Flashes of silver caught Percy's eye as silver arrows began picking off monsters in the blink of an eye. Percy vanished into a shadow and reappeared in front of the Manticore.**

**"Who are you?" The Manticore growled.**

**Percy glared, "The guy whose going to jam that spiked tail down your throat if you don't hand me those two demigods right now."**

**The monster laughed, "You cannot defeat me little demigod; step aside before you join these two."**

**Percy smirked as he capped his sword returning it to its pen form. By this time the hunters stood a few yards behind him with their bows aimed at both him and the monster.**

**"Smart move boy." The Manticore growled.**

**Percy's smirk grew as he held out his hand and a pitch black spear shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.**

**Percy took a step forward but dropped into a shadow and appeared to the side of the Manticore where his drove his spear through its back.**

**The Manticore roared in pain and launched one of its spikes out of its stinger. A shield sprung from Percy's wrist and blocked the spike.**

**Before Percy could react, a huntress walked up the Manticore with her bow drawn, "Permission to kill milady?" The huntress asked.**

**"Permission gr…" Was as far as the goddess got before the monster lunged forward and grabbed the huntress. Percy dove forward and grabbed the shirts of his two siblings, wrenching them from the Manticore's grasp. Percy watched the monster step back with the huntress only to run out of earth and tumble over the cliff's edge.**

**The goddess Artemis gasped as she watched her lieutenant get pulled over the edge of the cliff. Percy's eyes widened before he grimaced and jumped off the cliff himself.**

**Artemis watched in utter shock as this mysterious boy threw himself over the edge of the cliff. She scowled at the boy's foolishness; he was only joining Zoe in death.**

**Artemis turned to the two demigods they were there to take to Olympus before she jumped back in shock when a shadow formed in front of them.**

Whoop AU Percy to the rescue said both of Hermes and Apollo

Artemis grumbled am I really his twin

Artemis' eyes went wide when the mysterious boy popped out of the shadow with Zoe in **his arms. The boy wasted no time in setting Zoe on her feet and stepping away from her and quickly bowing. Artemis was surprised; the boy seemed very well-informed about her hunters and their ways. Avoiding touching her huntress any longer than absolutely necessary and then bowing to the goddess who most did not recognize when she was in her twelve-year-old form.**

**"My apologies Lady Artemis." Percy said quickly.**

**Regardless of his politeness, Artemis had her bow out with an arrow aimed at the boy in an instant.**

**"Who are you?" She demanded.**

**Percy nodded and remained bowed, "My name is Perseus Jackson."**

**"Why are you here?" She growled.**

**Percy tensed a bit, "I am her to rescue my brother and sister. I was sent to take them with me."**

**Artemis' eyes narrowed, "You are a child of Hades?"**

**Percy nodded.**

**"Then you shall join your siblings when I bring them to Olympus." Artemis said firmly.**

**Percy looked up at the goddess, "My siblings have committed no crimes. I will go willingly with you to Olympus if you let them go."**

**Artemis glared at Percy, "You are in no position to be making demands**_**boy."**_**She hissed.**

**Percy eyes narrowed slightly, "I highly doubt your father will be pleased to find out you let his demigod daughter be brought down to my father's realm along with the other two demigods for my father to use as a bargaining chip for the return of his children." Percy said as he gestured behind the goddess and her hunters. The three demigods stood about ten yards behind the hunters in the firm grasps of the three Furies.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You dare threaten me boy?"**

**Percy shook his head, "Like I said, I mean no disrespect but I would rather die than let your father anywhere near my brother and sister after he murdered their mother." He said bitterly.**

**Artemis glared at Percy murderously but she knew her father would punish her and her hunters if they allowed his demigod daughter to be taken by Hades.**

**"You will pay dearly for this boy." Artemis growled as she gestured for the demigods to approach their brother. The two children of Hades looked shocked and confused about the situation that had unfolded in front of them.**

**Percy nodded to Alecto and her sisters who vanished with the demigods and reappeared in front of Percy.**

**"We must leave at once Lord Perseus." Alecto said with a glare directed at the goddess.**

**Percy shook his head, "Take my brother and sister with you. I agreed to let Lady Artemis capture me in return for the release of Nico and Bianca. And stop calling me Lord damn it."**

**"Perseus your father said not to allow you to be captured under any circumstances." Alecto argued.**

**Percy shook his head, "I gave Lady Artemis my word and I will not deceive her."**

**Alecto looked unsure before a quick glare from Percy informed her she would not win this argument. She stepped closer the Nico and Bianca before shoving Thalia towards Artemis and vanishing with the Percy's siblings. Her two sisters also vanished from the spot, leaving the demigods standing alone behind Percy.**

**The male demigod pulled out his sword and held at Percy's throat, "How dare you interfere with a quest from Olympus?" He spat angrily.**

**Percy looked down at the sword held at his throat "Put that down before you get yourself hurt. I have trained with the true wielder of that blade and I promise you that you stand little chance of surviving this fight."**

**The demigod's eyes narrowed as he pressed the blade more firmly to Percy's throat.**

**Before he could react, Percy spun to the right while grabbing the blade with his hand. He pulled the demigod towards him before driving his fist into the boy's nose. At the same time, Percy grabbed the boy's wrist that was holding the blade and brought his fist from his face down to the kid's forearm with the sickening crack as the boy's arm broke.**

Hate that kid said AU Poseidon

Why asked Poseidon

You'll know later

**The demigod dropped to his knees in pain as Percy wrenched the sword from the boy's injured hand before kicking him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.**

**Percy looked down at the boy in disgust, "Theseus would be ashamed to find the caliber demigod that now wields his blade."**

**Percy turned back to a wide-eyed Artemis and handed her the sword hilt first.**

**"I apologize Lady Artemis but the boy needed to be shown his place." He said respectfully before holding out his hands to the goddess.**

**Artemis looked confused until she figured out what Percy was doing as she snapped her fingers, creating shackles to bind Percy's hands.**

**Artemis had the hunters set up camp near the woods of the boarding school before teleporting herself and Percy to Olympus. They reappeared outside the throne room where Artemis shoved Percy through the doors. Percy stumbled through the doors and came face to face with twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses all looking at him surprised. Artemis roughly shoved Percy towards the middle of the room and was about to flash to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.**

**"How dare you treat my grandson like that in my presence?" A female voiced hissed at a now wide eyed Artemis.**

Is that AU Demeter said Annabeth

AU Demeter Nodded then a bright flash occurred then…..


	4. Chapter 3: Hello Poseidon

**Third Person POV**

**After the flash there were only eight demigods left on were they stood, but there were two new demigods, then both Zeus (being the drama queens) yelled "Introduce yourself"**

"**Nico di Angelo son of Hades" said the pale boy**

"**Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades" said the other person**

"**So who's going to read" asked Athena "I do" said Zoe she began chapter 3….**

**Artemis had the hunters set up camp near the woods of the boarding school before teleporting herself and Percy to Olympus. They reappeared outside the throne room where Artemis shoved Percy through the doors.**

"Forceful much arty" said Apollo

"Don't call me arty" said Artemis

"Sorry lil sis" said Apollo

Artemis shoot Apollo where the "sun doesn't shine"

There was a loud OWWWWWWW! Heard in the throne room

All the males flinched at what happened

"Wow I'm lucky I'm not that lil'sis" said AU Apollo

"If you call me that again you'll experience what the other Apollo" said AU Artemis

AU Apollo just gulped visibly "continue Zoe" said AU Athena

**Percy stumbled through the doors and came face to face with twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses all looking at him surprised. Artemis roughly shoved Percy towards the middle of the room and was about to flash to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.**

**"How dare you treat my grandson like that in my presence?" A female voiced hissed at a now wide-eyed Artemis.**

**Everyone in the room turned with confused looks towards Demeter who was glaring at Artemis angrily.**

"Yay grandma to the rescue" said AU Hermes and Apollo

AU Demeter made a bowl of cereal appear at the both god's lap the two gods just pouted

Cue laughter all over the room

"Stop laughing or I'll make all of you eat cereal" said guess who

After the laughter died Zoe continued

**"Don't worry Grandma, I came with her willingly." Percy said with a smirk as he looked around at everyone's confused faces." Then why are you in shackles?" Demeter asked still glaring at Artemis. Percy's smirk grew and pulled on the shackles and revealed his free hands as he held the shackles in one hand now.**

"Hho-hhow did he do that" said Hermes

"You'll find out" smirked AU Hades

**"It was better to have her not worry about me trying to escape, although these were rather easy to get free from." Percy said as he dropped the shackles on the ground.**

**"Who are you?" Zeus bellowed after his confusion wore off.**

**Percy turned towards the King of the Gods, "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Hades and Persephone."**

**"You're a god?" Artemis asked shocked.**

**Percy shook his head, "I am the adopted son of Hades and Persephone. My birth father abandoned my mother and I before I was taken in by my real father Hades when I was ten." Who is your real father?" Zeus asked suspiciously." Hades." Percy said seriously before sending a distasteful glance towards the man holding a trident in his hand with a pale white face. Zeus noticed the look towards Poseidon before his face reddened in anger, "Poseidon! You broke your oath twice? I knew I should have killed that boy of yours two years ago." Poseidon seemed to ignore his brother's anger as he looked at Percy, "Perseus, you are my son. I di…." He began before Percy's eyes flashed with anger.**

Saying Poseidon was mad at AU Poseidon was an understatement

"Why are you mad at AU Poseidon" said AU Hades

"Because I broke those damn laws just to visit my son" said Poseidon

AU Hades is shocked at the Poseidon he was talking to he was a real caring father

"You visited Perseus" said Zeus

"To tartarus those damn laws even that can't hold me back" answered Poseidon

AU Hades was really shocked now while AU Poseidon just looks down he failed to be a real father. Percy was happy that his father visited him and he was also excited to meet the other him. Zoe continued

**"You are no father of mine Poseidon." Percy spat. Poseidon's eyes widened at his tone, "Perseus, the ancient laws would not allow me to see you. If I could have I would have helped but I was restricted by the ancient laws."**

After that Poseidon was about to attack AU Poseidon when a water fist stopped him, he looked around to find who did that, when he saw his son doing it without even concentrating, then Poseidon relaxed and the water hand's grip loosened him

One thing was what they thought "is he really that powerful?"

Zoe was thinking "what if this Percy is as powerful as his Percy" she just continued

**Percy's face darkened as shadows began to bend and swirl around the room. Percy's eyes began to glow as he looked angrily at Poseidon, "That is bullshit. You could have helped if you wanted but you were more concerned with the next mortal you knocked up. I don't care what you say Poseidon; you never have and never will be any relation to me. If you weren't a god I'd kill you myself for what you did to my mother." Zeus was watching the argument unfold in front of him with an amused look on his face. He was more than happy to watch his brother be degraded by his own son before he decided whether or not to kill the boy.**

**All the gods laughed and the demigods decided not to laughed because Zeus might blast them, while Both Zeus were blushing**

**Poseidon looked at Percy in shock, "I never hurt your mother."**

**Percy growled under his breath before a hand on his shoulder caused him to calm a bit. He looked up into the green eyes of Demeter looking down at him sympathetically, "Calm down Percy. He may be a terrible father but he is still a god."**

**Percy nodded slowly before turning back to Poseidon slightly calmer, "You killed my mother the day she met you."**

**Poseidon looked at his son sadly, "I could not do anything once you were born Perseus. I cannot be there to stop every monster that attacks."**

**Percy laughed a humorless laugh, "There were no monster attacks, there was one monster that you forced us to live with because of the disgusting scent you cursed me with. To protect me from monsters, she had to marry a piece of trash who smelled so vile it covered the potent sea scent I was forced to live with. Then he spent the next ten years making her life a living hell."**

**Poseidon's eyes narrowed as Percy's words turned harsher, "Watch yourself boy. I told you I couldn't help you because of the ancient laws."**

**"You're so full of shit. You can interfere with mortals all you want when you want to get laid but gods forbid you actually have to act like a man and protect someone after you knock them up. Where were you when both my mother and I were beaten every single night? Where were you when he would rape her and make me watch inside our piece of shit one room apartment? Where were you when he would pin me down and slowly run his knife across my chest and back for trying to fight him off her? You say it isn't your fault? Every single thing that happened to her is both your fault and mine. Yours for being an ass and a dead beat dad and mine for not being strong enough to protect her." Percy spat at a wide-eyed Poseidon.**

**Poseidon stared at Percy for a minute before he stood up furiously from his throne and raised his trident at Percy. Before anyone could react, a tendril of fire wrapped around Poseidon's hands and painfully wrenched the direction of his trident away from Percy and towards the hearth.**

**Poseidon was shocked he never acted this way even if the boy was over the line he glared at AU Poseidon and said "he is right you didn't even protected them" AU Poseidon just bowed down his head in shame**

**There stood the normally calm goddess Hestia in the form of a twenty-five year old woman, her eyes flaming orbs of rage.**

**"How dare you try to kill my champion?" She hissed at her brother.**

**Poseidon was too shocked by Hestia's actions to respond so she continued, "That boy has faced more pain and suffering than any other demigod I've met. He is guilty of no crime other than pointing out your shortcomings, brother." She spat, saying the word brother like a disease.**

**Demeter had taken the opportunity to pull Percy back to her throne where she sat him on her lap in her fifteen foot godly height.**

**"How dare the boy speak to his own father so disrespectfully?" Poseidon asked as he recovered from his shock.**

**Shadows gathered near the hearth of the throne room as Hades and Persephone appeared; both with looks of anger towards Poseidon.**

**"He is not your son Poseidon. My husband and I adopted Percy shortly after he lost the only parent he had when his birth mother died." Persephone hissed at the sea god.**

"You're a really bad father but you can change" said Lady Hestia

**AU Poseidon smiled at Hestia, Zoe continued reading**

**Zeus stood from his throne and slammed his bolt into the floor, effectively silencing the room.**

**"Enough! If you have a throne, sit in it and shut up! If you don't, then conjure up a seat and shut up! We will discuss what happens next with some order damn it." Zeus bellowed.**

**Everyone did as they were told; Hades, Persephone and Hestia conjured up seats next to Demeter's throne where Percy sat calmly eating a bowl of cereal still on the goddess' lap.**

**"Now, I want to hear this boy's story from the beginning, starting with how he came into the care of my brother and daughter." Zeus asked as the room finally found some order.**

**Hestia stood up, "The story began about four years ago. My brother Hades and I were having a conversation in Central Park when we came across Perseus as he ran from Hellhound. After looking through the memories of his life, I convinced my brother to raise the child as Percy had had enough hardships for an entire lifetime. Everything the boy said to Poseidon is the truth." She said with a distasteful look at her brother.**

**Hades continued, "At the time, your daughter was still a tree and Perseus was in line to be the child of the prophecy. Rather than let the prophecy fall to someone who might fail, Hestia and I decided we would prepare Percy to face the prophecy and ensure he made the correct choice when the time came. For the past four years, Perseus has trained with the greatest heroes to ever live; Theseus, Perseus, Odysseus, Achilles and for a very short period Orion." He explained his face shifting into a smirk when he mentioned Orion.**

**"Why so short with Orion?" Apollo asked; a look of disgust on his face.**

**Persephone smirked, "My son has a strong distaste towards men who hurt women. When Orion spoke of the events that led to my sister killing him, Perseus convinced his father that Orion was not worthy to live in Elysium with deserving heroes. He is spending the next few centuries in the Fields of Punishment before Perseus will decide if he is worthy of Asphodel yet."**

"I like this kid" said Apollo then all the AU god laughed

"Why did you laugh" said Apollo

Just read they said, so Zoe read

**Apollo's eyes widened before he grinned, "I like this kid."**

"Great minds think alike" said both Apollo then they both messaged telepathically and said at the same time

_I and AU Apollo said the same thing_

_Orion Sucks_

_We are awesome_

"Is it done" said Hermes

"Yes" they answered, everybody sighed in relief, Zoe continued

**Artemis looked at Percy with shock and a little guilt, the boy was the opposite of what she hated about men and she had brought him here to be killed.**

**"How dare you betray your own brother?" Poseidon yelled from his throne.**

**Percy glared back at the sea god, "That piece of trash is no brother of mine. Even your own son Theseus was more than happy with the punishment given to that prick. Orion was a real chip off the old block, huh Poseidon?"**

**Poseidon stood from his throne again but was pulled back down by Hera, "Enough Poseidon. We need to hear the rest of Perseus' story."**

**Everyone looked a little surprised that Hera helped a demigod but she was rather impressed after his rant towards Poseidon earlier. He said what she had been saying for centuries about the male gods.**

**"Artemis my dear, please explain what happened in Maine." Zeus asked turning to his daughter.**

**Artemis nodded, "My hunters and I arrived at the school in search of the two demigods and found Thalia, Annabeth and Poseidon's boy trying to fight off a hoard of monsters that were preventing the trio from reaching the Manticore who already had Hades' two children captured. As my hunters were about to enter the fight, shadows engulfed the three demigods and sent them into the woods. Perseus stepped out of the woods and was single-handedly fighting his way through the monsters towards the Manticore. I ordered my hunters to aid him until we could discover who he was and why he was there. He reached the Manticore and had the monster defeated when my lieutenant stepped up to finish it off. The monster snatched her before trying to step back but it fell off the cliff with my lieutenant. Perseus jumped off the cliff and managed to rescue my lieutenant. Afterword, I planned to bring the two demigods to Olympus along with Perseus but the two vanished when they were engulfed by a shadow. Perseus explained he would be of much more interest to Olympus than his siblings and instead surrendered himself peacefully after rescuing his siblings."**

**Most of the Olympians stared at Percy in shock, he glanced at Artemis questioningly but when he didn't get a response he nudged his grandmother and pointed to his cereal bowl. Demeter beamed at her grandson before snapping her fingers and refilling his bowl.**

**"And what of Thalia and her two companions?" Zeus asked.**

**"They are fine. Poseidon's son has a broken arm and bruised ego but they were unavoidable as he tried to threaten Perseus as he was surrendering himself to me." Artemis explained.**

**"Did you attack my son?" Poseidon asked angrily.**

**Artemis rolled her eyes, "Perseus put your son in his place. Although you should thank him as I was seconds from turning the arrogant boy into a jackelope for interrupting my interrogation of Perseus."**

**Poseidon glared at Percy but bit his tongue. A number of Olympians snickered at the thought of Poseidon's son being shown his place. Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.**

**"Now we need to decide what should become of this boy. He is very powerful from what I can see and would be a dangerous enemy to Olympus. He doesn't seem to have any ties to Olympus, perhaps it would be best to kill him now before he could become a threat." Zeus said thoughtfully from his throne.**

**Zeus was shocked to find a number of Olympians, including many of the goddesses glare at him.**

**"The boy will not betray Olympus; I will vouch for my grandson's loyalty." Demeter said from her throne.**

**Persephone gave her mother a grateful smile.**

**Athena looked at Percy curiously before clearing her throat, "I believe the boy could be a valuable asset to Olympus father. While he may hate Poseidon, he has no grudge against anyone else. He has been trained by the greatest heroes to ever live and could become the key to helping us win any war in the coming years. He is also not the prophecy child, so he poses no threat in that regard even though he would be an excellent candidate should something happen to Thalia."**

**"We cannot let the boy continue to roam freely; he could fall into the enemy's hands and forced to betray us anyway." Zeus countered.**

**"Then we will send him to camp. I will claim Percy and he will stay in my cabin with my children." Demeter announced.**

**Zeus sat on his throne thinking before Hera leaned over and whispered into her husband's ear. Zeus listened before he slowly nodded.**

**"We shall put it to a vote. Who believes we should kill the boy now?" Zeus asked.**

**Dionysus was the only person to raise his hand and received a number of glares in response.**

**"All for letting the boy live and sending him to Camp Half Blood?" He asked.**

**Ten hands rose while only Poseidon did not vote as he refused to vote for either. He disliked the way Percy spoke to him but was also feeling guilty about abandoning his own son to such a life.**

**"Very well, Perseus shall be sent to Camp Half Blood." Zeus announced.**

**Percy raised his hand from Demeter's lap, "Lord Zeus?"**

**Zeus nodded in his direction.**

**"What of my brother and sister? They don't even know they are demigods and pose no threat to Olympus. Will they be allowed to come to camp as well?" Percy asked.**

**Zeus realized he had forgotten all about the true spawns of Hades, "We do not know where their loyalties will lie in the future. Why were they not brought to Olympus?"**

**"I thought it was best if I went to Olympus first. I will make sure their loyalties never change from Olympus and will be responsible for them and anything they do." Percy said hopefully.**

**"You do know if they ever betray us that you will be punished along with them if I agree to this?" Zeus asked.**

**Percy nodded, "They are my brother and sister; I would gladly give my life for either of them."**

**Zeus nodded, "Very well Perseus, they are your responsibility then."**

**"Thank you Lord Zeus." Percy said gratefully.**

**"Artemis, you are leaving for your assignment soon correct?" Zeus asked.**

**"Yes father." She replied.**

**"Then you will send Perseus to camp with your hunters. Please ensure they boy is not killed while traveling with them." Zeus ordered.**

"Not sure about that" said Apollo

**Everyone expected Artemis to argue but instead she simply nodded to her father.**

**"Council dismissed." Zeus announced before disappearing in a bolt of lightning followed by most of the council.**

**Poseidon stood from his throne glaring harshly at his brother, "Who do you think you are adopting my child without my permission?"**

**Hades smirked, "I simply gave Perseus the option. He freely chose to be raised by me rather than wait around for you to remember you had him."**

**Poseidon's eyes narrowed, "You know I was not able to have any contact with him or else Zeus would have killed him."**

**Percy scoffed, "I see your other son, the arrogant little prick, managed to gain your favor enough for you to get him to camp. I doubt the one good son you've ever would be pleased to find his legendary blade in the hands of such a weak demigod."**

**Poseidon's glare shifted to Percy, "Theo? He is a worthy hero. How dare you speak that way about him?"**

**Percy looked at Poseidon confused before his eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh, "You actually named him after Theseus too? That is rich. I look forward to seeing the real Theseus' reaction to your feeble attempt to replace him."**

**Poseidon gripped his trident and stepped towards Percy only for Hades, Hestia and Persephone to stand protectively in front of Percy who was still sitting calmly on his grandmother's lap.**

**Poseidon glared at Hades, "This is far from over brother. You will pay for turning my own flesh and blood against me." He spat before vanishing in a bright sea green light.**

**Hades turned to his son with a look of pride, "You did well Perseus; I don't think I've seen Poseidon so angry in millennia. Take care of your brother and sister, I will send them to camp by the end of the day."**

**Percy smirked, "Thank you father."**

**"Don't do anything foolish at camp Percy. Many of the demigods may try to challenge you to test you but killing someone will not end well for anyone. I love you." Persephone said warmly before she and Hades vanished from the throne room.**

**Percy jumped off Demeter's lap as she shrunk herself down to human size, "I will inform my daughter Katie that you will be joining them in my cabin. Don't be afraid to Iris Message your grandmother if you need anything Percy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek before vanishing from the throne room as well.**

**Percy was left with his patron who smiled warmly at him, "You have made me so proud my champion. The hearth will always be there for you when you need it just as I am."**

**Hestia led Percy over to Artemis who stood in the middle of the throne room waiting impatiently.**

**"I trust my champion will not come to harm under your care niece?" Hestia said with a hint of warning in her voice.**

**Artemis shrugged, "He seems to be respectful enough and he did save my lieutenant, I don't see any issues arising."**

**Hestia eyes narrowed a bit but nodded, "Very well. Perseus I will be watching over you on your journey." She said before vanishing in a flash of flames.**

**Artemis looked at Percy curiously for a minute before gesturing for him to follow her. Percy was surprised but followed her outside the throne room. Artemis led him into a courtyard before taking a seat on a bench and gesturing for him to sit on the bench across from her.**

**Percy waited for the goddess to speak, knowing she was one goddess whose bad side he had no interest in getting on.**

**"I assume you are curious as to why I brought you here Perseus?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy simply nodded in response.**

**"Your sister, the daughter of Hades; I was planning on offering her a place in my hunt where she would become one of my immortal maidens. I will be going on a solo hunt but would still like to offer her a place in my hunters when I return, will that be a problem?" She asked stoically.**

**Percy looked at the goddess confused, "No offense Lady Artemis, but why are you even asking me? She is my sister but the choice is hers. Personally I would love if she joined the hunt despite that I would not get to know her better; but knowing she was safe would be worth it."**

**Artemis looked at the demigod slightly impressed, "I only asked because I wanted to know if you would try to stop her from joining but I appreciate you wanting what is best for her."**

**Percy nodded.**

**"That was very unwise of you to challenge Poseidon like that. You will need to be careful in the future and when around the sea." Artemis warned.**

**Percy shrugged, "I have no fear of death Lady Artemis. My home is in the Underworld and most of my friends are not alive. I could not miss a chance to knock him down a peg. The gods think they can go around impregnating any woman they want without consequence but someone needed to tell them otherwise."**

**Artemis gave Percy an impressed smirk as she agreed with his reasoning.**

"Perseus really shocks me he is the only man decent in this century" said Artemis

**"Mind explaining how you managed to free yourself from the shackles I put you in?" Artemis asked curiously.**

"Finally we got to find out how" said Apollo

"Yeah the suspense is killing me he got to teach me how" said AU Hermes

**Percy's lips quirked into a mischievous smile, "Houdini was a son of Hades and taught me how to get myself out of a sticky situation should the need arise"**

"Oh that's how can he teach me too uncle H" said both Hermes to both Hades

**Artemis looked at Percy incredulously for a minute before her eyes drifted to the scar running down his face, "How old were you when he did that?" She asked in a surprisingly soft tone.**

**Percy's calm face quickly tensed as he looked away from the goddess, "It would be easier if you just looked through my memories. That is how everyone else finds out and I have no desire to relive any of the moments from my past. But I would ask that you keep what you see to yourself please."**

**Artemis nodded as she looked into the memories of Percy. After a few minutes she pulled back with a scowl on her face, "What happened to that man?" She growled.**

**Percy smirked, "He has his own section dedicated to him in the Fields of Punishment designed by myself and my mother Persephone."**

**Artemis' face shifted into a satisfied smile, "Did you kill him?"**

**Percy's smirk grew, "Very slowly."**

**Artemis smiled, "Good. Now before I bring you to my hunters, I have another question for you."**

**"Orion I presume?" Percy asked.**

**Artemis nodded, "What did you mean when you said the events that led to his death?"**

**"He was not very shy about what he called his accomplishments and I did not like the way he spoke about how he almost "scored" with the goddess of maidens. Theseus also explained that he tried to rape one of your huntresses as well." Percy explained.**

**Artemis' face reddened in anger, "He did not almost "score". He simply gained my favor for very short period of time."**

**"I know Lady Artemis. He is currently where he belongs and I have no plans to tell my father to release him from punishment anytime soon." Percy replied quickly.**

**"Good. I suppose I owe you some thanks for putting him in his place." Artemis added.**

**Percy shook his head, "No you don't Lady Artemis. I was more than happy to do it. He committed too many crimes against women in his short yet too long life to be considered any type of hero."**

**Artemis smiled, "Thank you for saving my lieutenant as well, she is very important to me."**

**Percy gave her a small nod in response.**

**"I will make sure my huntresses treat you with more respect than they do other males; you have earned that much. Come, we must return to them and send you all to camp." Artemis added.**

**Percy nodded and stood up as Artemis did the same. She put a hand on his shoulder as they vanished into a flash of silver light. **

"I want to read next" said Nico, "chapter 4 …..


	5. chapter 4: Apollo Express

**Chapter 4**

**Third person POV**

**Zoe Nightshade was called into her mistress' tent. She was shocked when Artemis returned with the son of Hades, she had been sure the Olympians, or at least Zeus would have killed him.**

"Wow Percy must be glad to have a girlfriend thinking like that" whispered Thalia to Zoe. Zoe just blushed and said "shut up"

Nico continued reading

**In a rare occurrence, she was actually pleased the boy's life had been spared. He had, after all, jumped over the side of the cliff and saved her life. He also had not even looked in Zoe's direction afterword, let alone asks for a thank you. She was a little curious as to what the boy's story was. The first thing she noticed was the scar that ran the length of his face but that was quickly followed by his eyes. They were different than any eyes she had seen before, mostly black but a small ring of sea green surrounding the irises. While she would admit she found them appealing, what caught her attention was the pain that was carried in them, making them seem like they belonged to someone far older than the boy.**

"Zoe not to be rude but is Percy there smart" said Annabeth

"He is but sometimes he's dumb" answered Zoe

"Hey I can be smart sometimes" said Percy

"Whatever floats your boat seaweedbrain" said Annabeth

Percy just pouted and all of them laughed after the laughter died Nico continued

**Zoe was brought out of her thoughts by her mistress beginning to speak.**

**"Zoe, I am sending you and the hunters to Camp Half Blood. Zeus has ordered me to hunt a monster that has not been seen for millennia." Artemis explained sympathetically.**

**"But milady, we can help you." Zoe tried to counter but Artemis shook her head.**

**"I am sorry but Zeus has ordered me to hunt it alone. I must start my search in places where I cannot bring you girls." She explained.**

**Zoe frowned but nodded, "I will inform the hunters." She said as she made to stand up but Artemis raised a hand to stop her.**

**"I have more to discuss with you before you go." She said.**

**Zoe nodded for her mistress to continue.**

**"The boy, Perseus, I would like you to make sure the hunters treat him with respect." Artemis explained carefully.**

**Zoe's eyes went wide at her mistress' command.**

**Artemis tried to stifle a chuckle at her lieutenant's look of shock, "Relax Zoe, I have not changed my views of boys, but I believe I owe this one a bit of debt. He has also seen and been through more horrifying things at the hands of a man than any huntress I have ever had and he went through all of that before he was ten. He may be the one man who would never hurt a woman if it was the last thing he did and for those reasons, he deserves to be treated with some respect from my hunters."**

**Zoe stared at her mistress in shock, "How do you know these things milady?"**

**"After the council meeting, I asked Perseus a few questions. When I asked how he received the scar on his face, he asked me to look through his memories rather than make him relive it by recounting the story. Like I said, he has been through more than any person I have ever known at such a young age. He received the scar trying to protect his mother from his stepfather. He was six." Artemis explained, her face changing into a scowl as she remembered some of Perseus' memories.**

**Zoe's eyes widened and she was about to ask more but Artemis held up a hand, "If you want to know more then you will have to ask Perseus yourself. He asked me to keep the information to myself and I will respect his wishes."**

**Zoe looked upset she couldn't learn more but knew better than to push her mistress when her mind was made up.**

**"Milady, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that Perseus was not killed by your father?" Zoe asked.**

**Artemis nodded, "It is quite an interesting story actually. Perseus is not a true son of Hades. He was born a son of Poseidon but after his mother was murdered, he was found by Hestia and Hades. Hades brought Perseus to the Underworld and he and Persephone adopted him as their own son. He has trained with the greatest heroes in the Underworld including Theseus, Perseus and Achilles." Artemis said before she smirked a bit.**

**Zoe noticed her mistress' face and looked at her questioningly.**

**Artemis' smirk grew, "That is why I feel like I owe him a bit of a debt. He was trained by Orion but when Orion bragged about some of his vile acts, Perseus convinced his father to send him to punishment for a few centuries."**

**Zoe gaped before she grinned, "Right where the bastard deserves to be."**

"Yeah he deserves to be" surprisingly Poseidon said this. "why" asked Percy

"He said that he's stronger than me because he can use the bow" he answered "oh" was all Percy answered

**Artemis nodded her approval, "So as I was saying, Perseus managed to gain the favor of a number of the Olympians including all the goddesses. When the vote was cast for his fate, only that idiot Dionysus voted for his death. Poseidon abstained from the vote while everyone else including my father voted for him to live.**

**"Why did Poseidon abstain?" Zoe asked confused.**

**"Perseus had some very harsh words for him when Poseidon told him he was his son. Perseus already knew but blames Poseidon for the hardships his mother and he endured during his life. Poseidon looked ready to kill him until Hestia intervened. She is apparently the boy's patron as well." Artemis explained.**

**Zoe nodded, impressed he was the champion of a maiden goddess, "If Perseus hates his father then where will he be staying at camp?"**

**"He is staying in the Demeter cabin actually. He spent the majority of the meeting on her lap eating cereal. I don't think I've ever seen my aunt so fond of a demigod, her own children included. Since Persephone adopted him, Demeter considers him her grandson and said she would claim him at camp." Artemis explained.**

**Zoe shook her head, the boy was apparently full of more surprises than she could have imagined.**

**"Come Zoe, we must prepare the girls for your departure to Camp Half Blood." Artemis said standing up.**

**Zoe froze, "Milady, please don't tell me…" She began before Artemis looked at her sympathetically.**

AU Artemis groaned while AU Apollo said

_I drive the sun chariot_

_The hunters like me_

_I am so handsome_

After that sentence all the gods and demigods began groaning

After that Nico read again

**"I am sorry but I must leave as soon as Apollo arrives to drive you to camp." She said sadly.**

**Zoe scowled as she followed her mistress out of the tent. When they looked around the camp, Perseus was nowhere to be found.**

**"Where is Perseus?" Artemis asked confused.**

**"The coward probably ran off." Theseus sneered garnering a glare from Artemis.**

**Before she could snap at the boy, Perseus jumped down from one of the branches above, landing behind Theseus and drawing out a pen that immediately elongated into a celestial bronze blade that he held at the back of the demigod's neck.**

**"Still a bit sour about your broken arm I see. I can give you a matching one if you'd like." Percy said coldly.**

**Zoe stared at the blade in Percy's hand with wide eyes, never thinking she would see it again.**

**"Where did you get that sword?" She asked harshly.**

**Percy turned to look at her strangely, "It was a gift from my patron Hestia on my eleventh birthday, why?"**

**Zoe glared at Percy but before she could reply, the sound of an engine overhead broke everyone away from the scene in front of them.**

**A sleek Maserati Spyder slowly descended from the sky above. Percy pulled his blade away from Theseus' neck and backed up to the edge of the forest to wait for Apollo to land his sun chariot. As he waited, he eyed the huntress who had snapped at him curiously. He thought about his blade but had no idea why she would be so angry that he had it. He assumed it had been something Hestia had had made for him but now he was starting to think the blade had a much longer past than he thought. He made a note to ask Hestia about it as he had no wish to anger a huntress if he could help it.**

**Apollo stepped out of his sun chariot and flashed a huge grin at his sister and the hunters, "Need a ride ladies?" He asked flirtatiously.**

"Shut up Apollo. You know the rules; do not flirt, talk, or even look at my hunters. You are to bring them to Camp Half Blood along with the four demigods and leave them alone." AU Artemis growled at her twin. Artemis nodded in approval

Nico just laughed and everybody stared at him weirdly after laughing he continued reading

**"Shut up Apollo. You know the rules; do not flirt, talk, or even look at my hunters. You are to bring them to Camp Half Blood along with the four demigods and leave them alone." Artemis growled at her twin.**

After that sentence everybody laughed and both Artemis blushed

Nico began to read again

**Apollo rolled his eyes, "Relax sis, I was only kidding. Now where is Percy? I was looking forward to seeing my new favorite demigod again."**

**Percy stepped out of the shadows, "Lord Apollo." Percy said respectfully.**

**Apollo grinned, "Just Apollo Percy. After taking care of that douchebag, you have my eternal respect bro."**

**Percy nodded, "Um, thanks Apollo."**

**Apollo grinned and snapped his fingers, transforming the sun chariot into a school bus, "All aboard ladies."**

**The hunters all filed onto the bus after looking distastefully at Apollo. Thalia, Annabeth and Theseus followed the hunters as Percy brought up the rear, grabbing a seat in the front away from everyone else.**

**Apollo made his way onto the bus after receiving a quick lecture from Artemis and smiled back at everyone on board.**

**"Today you're all in for a special treat. Percy, how about you drive the chariot to camp?" Apollo asked with a big smile.**

**Percy's eyes widened as he glanced back to the hunters and demigods, the hunters and Theseus were all glaring at him.**

**"Can I have Thalia or Annabeth take my place Apollo. I'm not feeling so good at the moment." Percy lied hopefully.**

**Apollo looked a bit disappointed but nodded, "Well little sis, come on up here. It's time for you to learn how to drive anyway."**

**Thalia's eyes widened and her face paled but she made her way to the front of the bus. Percy ignored the looks of surprise from the hunters and pulled his iPod out of a shadow before sitting back and closing his eyes.**

"So you have the same fear with the same Thalia" whispered Percy to AU Thalia

AU Thalia looked shocked for a moment and said "yeah and how did you know", " I was there when she drove the sun chariot at this universe" he answered back

Nico continued to read

**As they flew, a small smirk appeared on Percy's face heard the shrieks and screams from everyone else on the bus. Percy of course had anticipated Thalia being terrible at driving and had shadows wrap around his feet to hold him in place.**

"Remind me to do that next time Thalia drives the sun bus" said Nico

"Why what happened" asked Hermes

"Don't ask" was his only response

**After twenty minutes of amusement, Percy decided to help Thalia out. He stood from his seat as hunters tumbled around the back of the bus and leaned over to Thalia and placed a hand on her shoulder. His hand glowed a soft orange color as the tension left Thalia's body. She slowly regained control of herself and steadied the bus as they made their approach to Camp Half Blood. Percy kept his hand on her shoulder until the bus softly landed next to the lake at camp.**

**Once the bus stopped, Thalia looked back at Percy in shock. He gave her a small smile and put his headphones back in his ears and exited the bus where the majority of campers and Chiron were waiting. They all looked at Percy in shock as he exited the sun chariot.**

"That was kind of him helping Thalia" said Hestia

Everybody nodded in agreement

**Once everyone had exited the bus, Apollo had a quick conversation in private with Chiron before he clapped Percy on the back and hopped back into his chariot which transformed back into a Maserati Spyder and took off.**

**"Campers!" Chiron called to get their attention, "This is Perseus, son of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. He will be joining us here at camp along with his younger brother and sister who are children of Lord Hades and will arrive later today. I hope you will all make him and his siblings feel welcome here at camp."**

**Campers began shouting questions until Chiron managed to quiet them down again, "I understand your confusion. Perseus is not a god but a demigod. Apollo informed me that he is the adopted son of both Lord Hades and his wife Lady Persephone. His story is his to tell and if he wants to share it he will."**

**Chiron looked over at Percy who shook his head.**

**"I am sure the Hermes cabin will be happy to welcome you into their cabin." Chiron explained before he was interrupted by gasps from a few of the campers.**

**Percy looked above his head and smirked as he saw a glowing green cornucopia hologram.**

**Chiron looked at Percy confused.**

**"My grandmother said I can stay in her cabin. She said she would speak to her daughter Katie about it." Percy explained.**

**Katie Gardner made her way to the front of the crowd, "Come with me Percy, my mom explained everything to me. I will get you settled in."**

"I think this version of Demeter is different" said Hades

"I think Katie has enough cereal" said AU Demeter

"You know what forget what I said" said Hades

They all laughed hard after a few minutes Nico continued

**Percy smiled and followed Katie towards the Demeter cabin.**

**Percy spent a few hours getting to know Katie who seemed like someone he would get along perfectly with. She explained how things worked at camp while Percy told her some of the things about his life. She promised to keep them to herself as long as Percy wanted her to and in turn told him about her life.**

**Percy sat on the steps of the Demeter cabin talking with Katie when they heard shouting in the distance. Katie went to get up and see what it was all about while Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished.**

**Percy reappeared in the shadows of the Hermes cabin where a group of campers were harassing Nico and Bianca. Bianca was off to the side while Nico was being shoved around by a few Ares campers and Theseus.**

"Any son of mine would never do that" said Poseidon

"Yeah who cares beat his (this part has been deleted due to the words this dumb guy said)" said AU Ares, Ares nodded in approval

**"I think dead boy needs the initiation." Theseus taunted as a few Ares campers laughed at his words.**

**Theseus grabbed Nico by the collar and started dragging him towards the bathrooms at camp.**

"In this universe Clarisse does that" said Percy

"How did you know" said AU Hermes

"She tried it on me bad for her I'm a son of Poseidon and she was the one who got wet" said Percy AU Hermes just laughed

**"You're going to pay the price for your brother thinking he can push me around." Theseus sneered at a terrified Nico.**

**The hunters stood away from the rest of the demigods, looking at the scene with disgust. Zoe looked around until she caught sight of Percy hidden in the shadows. She couldn't keep the smirk from her face when she saw the look of rage on Percy's face.**

**Theseus had Nico near the entrance of the bathrooms when Percy appeared out of a shadow in front of Theseus as he pulled Nico along.**

**Theseus bounced off the chest of Percy and turned around to snap at whoever got in his way when his eyes widened.**

**"For touching my brother, you'll be lucky to survive this day." Percy growled.**

**Theseus was about to retort when Percy drove his fist into the demigod's nose, breaking it instantly.**

**Theseus stumbled back clutching his nose. Percy grabbed Nico and put him behind him as six Ares campers came towards Percy with their weapons raised.**

**Percy smiled evilly before turning back to Nico, "Stay behind me little brother. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you or Bianca again**_**."**_

"Here comes overprotective brother mode" said AU Nico

AU Bianca rolled her eyes but she agreed with Nico He can be a little overprotective

**Nico's eyes widened before he nodded hurriedly.**

**Percy held out his hand as a spear shot from the earth and into his hand. The Ares campers paused at the show of power from the demigod but were pushed forward by Theseus who had climbed to his feet and stood behind them.**

**"Get him!" Theseus yelled as two boys from the Ares cabin charged forward with swords raised.**

"Finally Action" said Ares everybody just ignored him

**A shield sprung from a bracelet on Percy's wrist as he blocked a strike from one of the campers as he used his spear to block the other. Percy jumped back smiling in anticipation as he watched both demigods closely.**

**One of them charged again, swinging his sword in a diagonal downward arc towards his head as Percy slowly turned on his heel as the strike closed in. Percy's spear vanished as he raised his weaponless hand, pushing the flat of the blade off course just enough to miss his head and send the camper stumbling forward towards Percy. Percy swung his shield straight into the demigod's unprotected head with a thunderous crack as the camper crumbled to the ground unconscious.**

**Percy didn't miss a beat as he charged the other camper, his spear shooting out of the earth again as he caught it mid stride. The now nervous Ares camper swung his sword trying to fend Percy off but Percy did a baseball slide under the strike, using his spear to sweep the demigod's legs out from under him as he slid. Percy was on his feet before the camper hit the ground where he slammed the blunt end of his spear into the kid's head, knocking him unconscious.**

**Percy turned to see another sword being swung at his head. He dropped to a knee and jammed the blunt end of his spear into the camper's stomach causing him to groan and hunch over only for Percy to drive an upper cut into the kid's jaw before he joined his brothers on the ground.**

**Two older looking campers stepped forward, one with a spear and one with a sword. Percy's spear and shield vanished as he uncapped his sword and waved the campers on. They charged together, one slashing his sword towards Percy's shins while the spear was driven at his chest.**

**Percy effortlessly stepped forward and parried the spear and he jumped and caught the sword under his feet as he landed. The camper tried to pull his sword free but Percy spun and drove an elbow into the demigod's temple dropping him quickly.**

**Percy charged at the camper who was trying to turn back with his spear and kicked the side of his knee with sickening crunch. The camper cried out in pain as he dropped his spear and Percy grabbed him by the shirt. Percy waved a hand over his face, "Sleep." He said as a shadow covered his face and he fell asleep before he hit the ground.**

**Percy turned back to the last Ares camper who looked at Theseus, "No way man, if you want him, do it yourself." He said as he slipped back into the crowd of awed demigods.**

Everybody cheered for AU Percy. Ares muttered something about having coward children

**Theseus scowled as he pulled out his sword, blood still dripping from his nose, "Fine, I'll take him myself. I'll show him why his real parents didn't want him anyway."**

**Percy's eyes lit up in flames as he capped his sword. He vanished into a shadow and reappeared beside Theseus and landed a hard punch to his jaw as he grabbed his shirt, stopping him from stumbling away. Percy kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him onto his back where he pinned the demigod to the ground and began wailing on Theseus' face. Percy landed seven or eight hard punches before Percy was pulled off by slender yet strong arms.**

**"That's enough Perseus." A female voice said sternly.**

**Percy whirled around only to freeze when he saw Zoe had been the one to pull him off. Percy's eyes extinguished immediately as he looked at her. He gave her a small nod of appreciation, surprising Zoe immensely.**

**Percy turned back the campers as a few Apollo campers put the unconscious demigods on stretchers, "I do not want to fight with anyone here. But if anyone messes with my family again, I will show them no mercy." He said in an icy tone before waving Nico and Bianca over to him and shadows engulfed the three siblings.**

**Zoe looked at the spot they had vanished from in shock; she was surprised he had listened to her so quickly. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought perhaps her mistress was correct about him.**

"Yeah but he only listens to you Zoe" said Thalia

Zoe felt she was blushing and hid her face in her hands and muttered to herself _where are you Perseus?_

**Percy sat in a tree branch as he overlooked the capture the flag game below. He watched a little awed at the way the hunters out maneuvered and out skilled the campers despite their large disadvantage in numbers. He knew they were great warriors but the lack of challenge from the campers was somewhat humorous.**

**Percy watched the camper's flag from his perch as he waited to see which huntress would be one to reach it. Percy saw a flash of silver and caught sight of the huntress he had hoped would be the one to reach the flag.**

**Percy jumped down from his branch and landed in front of the huntress as she grabbed the flag and turned to run back to their side.**

**Zoe froze when he saw Percy land next to her; this was the one demigod she did not want to run into in this game after she saw the way he effortlessly ran through campers.**

**"Zoe right?" Percy asked calmly.**

**"Yes**_**boy**_**, now get out of the way before you get hurt." Zoe growled but she was not looking forward to this fight.**

**"I will but I want to know why you were so angry when you saw my sword." Percy said as he held him unarmed hands up.**

**Zoe narrowed her eyes, "That is none of your business boy. Now move aside."**

**Percy shook his head and stepped to the side. Zoe looked at him in shock, "What are you doing?"**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I was just wondering about the sword, I could care less about this game."**

**Zoe was about to retort but Percy ran to the left and climbed up a tree and with the grace and speed that rivaled any of the hunters**

**Zoe shook her head and made to run off when three campers ran towards her. They stopped in front of her and smirked, "Well now, look what we've found here fellas. The little huntress is all alone." Theseus said mockingly.**

**Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you still be nursing that huge ego of yours after being embarrassed in front of everyone?" She sneered at him.**

**Theseus glared murderously, "Looks like this little girl needs to learn some respect." He said as he circled behind Zoe as the other two demigods approached her slowly.**

**Zoe tucked the flag into her belt and pulled out two hunting knives but she knew she was in trouble.**

**Before the two demigods could attack, a cry of pain from behind Zoe caught their attention. Theseus lay on his stomach with an arrow sticking out of each of his butt cheeks as he cried out in pain. The two demigods looked around furiously for the attacker giving Zoe a chance to knock the weapon out of the first's hand before she slammed the hilt of her hunting knife into side of the helm of the second causing him to drop to the ground holding his head.**

**Zoe turned to the unarmed demigod who looked at her with wide eyes before he turned and sprinted away. Zoe turned around be sent a swift kick into the face of a wounded Theseus, knocking him out yet again.**

**Zoe looked up into trees to find Percy sitting on a branch with an innocent look on his face as he played with the string on his bow.**

**Zoe gave him a nod of appreciation before sprinting off towards the boundary line just in time to cross the line before Thalia, winning the game for the hunters for the fifty seventh time in a row.**

**Just as the hunters gathered together at the boundary line to celebrate their victory, the forest was enveloped in silence save for a few terrified gasps. The mummified body of a woman slowly staggered her way towards the huntresses as everyone looked on in shock.**

**The oracle's eyes glowed green as it stopped directly in front of Zoe before green smoke began to pour from its mouth as it rasped,**

**"**_**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**_

_**One shall be lost in the land without rain,**_

_**The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,**_

_**Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**_

_**The Titan's Curse must one withstand,**_

_**And one shall perish by a parent's hand"**_

**Zoe's face turned pale white as the oracle collapsed onto the ground, looking like it couldn't possibly have walked itself out to the forest. Chiron cantered over to Zoe, his own face looking pale after the oracle's words.**

"Hey that's what happened in my third quest except the fight" said Percy

"Wait you didn't mention this to me and who did you fight" said/asked Annabeth

"Just read Nico" said Percy

Nico continued reading

**"Quiet! Quiet!" Chiron shouted as the leaders from each cabin along with Zoe and a couple hunters sat around the ping pong table.**

**"The prophecy was quite clear with its words. The quest is Zoe's and she will obviously lead it." Chiron stated to the gathered demigods.**

**"The hunters are more than capable to finding our lady, there is not much to discuss." A hunter named Phoebe stated bluntly after Chiron spoke.**

**Chiron shook his head, "The prophecy stated the quest must be a combination of hunters and campers. I highly doubt any of you would want to fail this mission because you refused to listen to the words of the oracle."**

**Phoebe was about to retort when Zoe cut her off, "Enough Phoebe, Chiron is right. I will take Phoebe as well as Annabeth and Thalia if they are willing to come."**

**Chiron looked over at two said demigods to find a surprised look on their faces but they both recovered quickly and nodded their consent.**

**"That makes four, who will you take as the fifth member of the quest?" Chiron asked.**

**Zoe looked thoughtful but was interrupted before she could speak.**

**"I will go." Theseus stated smugly despite the bruise covering his face from where Zoe had kicked him earlier.**

**Zoe snorted, "I think not,**_**boy.**_**"**

**Theseus' eyes narrowed, "I have led every quest since I came to camp. I rescued Zeus' master bolt and the Golden Fleece. You will need me on this quest."**

**Zoe's eyes narrowed, "No, I don't," she said as she turned to Chiron with a slight smirk, "I will take Perseus if he is willing to come."**

**The campers all stared at Zoe in shock along with her hunters.**

**"We are not traveling with a boy!" Phoebe yelled.**

**Zoe's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Silence Phoebe. Lady Artemis respects the boy and I trust her judgment. He is the best warrior in this camp and will be useful on this quest."**

**Theseus slammed his fists on the ping pong table, "Are you insane? That head case will end up getting you all killed. For all you know he'll betray you before you even find Lady Artemis."**

**In the blink of an eye, a knife flew by the son of Poseidon's head, "Shut up**_**boy**_**. You're just bitter because he has defeated you about a half dozen times in the past two days. Speak to me like that again and I promise you won't get a chance to do it a third time." Zoe hissed.**

**Chiron stomped his hoof to draw everyone's attention, "The quest was issued to Zoe and her companions are hers and hers alone to choose. If Perseus accepts then the quest is set and will leave at first light."**

**Theseus slammed his fists into the ping pong table again and stormed out of the room.**

**Zoe smirked at the boy's anger before she led her hunters out of the big house. Once they were outside, Phoebe stopped Zoe, "Why are you bringing that**_**boy**_**?"**

**"I never got to explain to everyone but Lady Artemis said that boy is to be treated with respect from the hunters. If she deemed him worthy of respect then I do not doubt his character. He has also spent the last four years training with the greatest heroes to ever live. His skills will be helpful to the quest and I will do whatever I think will help when it comes to saving Lady Artemis." Zoe explained.**

**Phoebe stared at Zoe in slight shock before shaking her head, "Fine I will trust your judgment but don't expect me to be nice to the boy."**

**Zoe smirked, "I never said anyone had to be nice, he is after all, still a male."**

**Phoebe seemed satisfied and walked into cabin eight without another word.**

**Zoe began roaming through camp looking for Perseus. After a few minutes, she stopped by the Demeter cabin who sent her into the forest to find him.**

**After walking for a few minutes, Zoe heard voices as she approached Zeus' fist. She slipped behind a tree and watched Percy.**

**"Now that you guys know what kind of powers you have, you will both need weapons." Percy said smiling at his two siblings.**

**Nico pulled out a sword, "They already gave us some from the camp armory before capture the flag."**

**Percy smiled and shook his head, "No, those simply won't do. Father and I already created weapons for both of you for when we figured out how we were going to get you guys out of that cursed casino. Now, ladies first."**

**Percy held out his hand as shadows gathered until in Percy's hand he held two bracelets and a necklace.**

**"For Bianca, we made you these." Percy said happily.**

**Bianca took the jewelry confused. Percy chuckled, "Just put them on sis."**

**Bianca did and she was told and looked back a Percy.**

**"Pull on the necklace." Percy explained. Bianca did until a pitch black bow appeared in her hands. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped it in shock.**

**"Pull back on the string." Percy explained. As Bianca did, a pitch black arrow appeared notched making her jaw drop.**

**"The arrows will appear whenever you pull back on the string. Now think about the bow disappearing and it will turn back into your necklace." Percy explained cheerfully.**

**"Your bracelets turn into hunting knives." Percy told her as she activated both. When she returned them back to bracelets she looked at Percy shocked.**

**"You made these for me?" She asked as a small smile appeared on her face.**

**Percy nodded, "Well Dad and I made them together. I forged them and he enchanted them into their hidden forms."**

**Bianca stared at Percy with wide eyes before and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.**

**"Thank you Percy, you're a good brother." She said smiling as she pulled back.**

**Percy grinned, "I've been waiting for years to meet my little brother and sister. I'm just happy to have some siblings."**

**Bianca smiled as Percy turned to Nico, "And now for you little brother."**

**Percy held out his hand but this time a pitch black sword shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.**

**Nico's jaw dropped, "That was awesome."**

**Percy chuckled, "That will take some practice, but I will teach you how to do it."**

**Nico grinned as Percy handed him the blade, "Just like Bianca's hunting knives, your sword is Stygian Iron, the preferred metal of us children of Hades." Percy explained.**

**Nico nodded, "You have one too?"**

**Percy shook his head, "My sword is made of celestial bronze but my spear in infused with Stygian Iron."**

**"Why not your sword?" Nico asked.**

**Percy shrugged, "It was a gift from my patron on my birthday. I thought she made it for me but I'm starting to think she got it from someone else."**

**Nico looked confused but Percy just shrugged, "Now, you two need to get back to your cabin before you get caught out past curfew."**

**Both siblings nodded and started to walk until they noticed Percy wasn't following.**

"I was going to talk to him about the quest" said Zoe

**"Are you coming Percy?" Bianca asked.**

**Percy shook his head, "You guys go, I need a minute. I will see you guys tomorrow."**

**Bianca looked confused but Percy smiled at her, earning him a smile back as she led Nico back towards camp.**

**Once they were gone, Percy sat down in the grass as he smiled thinking about getting to know his brother and sister.**

**"I assume you are not spying on me and my siblings for amusement Zoe, is there something you want to talk about?" Percy called out as his lips quirked into a slight smirk as he imagined her face.**

**Zoe's eyes widened as she stepped out from her hiding place, "How long did you know I was there?" She asked shocked.**

**Percy stayed sitting away from her as his smirk grew, "Since you arrived. You forget I am a son of Hades and the shadows are my father's domain."**

**Zoe mentally face palmed before she put on an emotionless mask as she approached him, "Yes I need a word you boy."**

**Percy turned around with a serious expression, "Before you do, can I ask you something?"**

**Zoe's eyes narrowed but she nodded slightly.**

**"Do you not like me other than the fact that I am a male?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zoe's eyes widened before they narrowed. After a minute she sighed, "No." She said quietly.**

**Percy nodded, "Then if you wouldn't mind, could you stop calling me boy? I understand you dislike men but to be honest, I do as well for the most part. You don't have to treat me nicely, but stop calling me boy, I don't like it."**

**Zoe's eyes widened at his boldness. She thought about snapping back at him but stopped herself; he had a good point and if Artemis said he was worthy, then she would give him the same respect.**

**She nodded, "Very well Perseus, I will stop calling you that."**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you Zoe. Now what is it you needed to talk to me about?"**

**Zoe looked at him a little nervously as she didn't know if he would accept but something told her he needed to be on this quest.**

**"I was hoping you would be willing to become the fifth member of the quest. Lady Artemis has been captured and a prophecy has been issued calling for hunters and campers to unite in order to succeed." Zoe explained in a hopeful tone.**

**Percy looked at Zoe confused, "You want a boy to join your quest?"**

**Zoe nodded, "Milady said you are one of the only decent men she has met and I trust her judgment."**

**Percy nodded but looked away worriedly, "I heard the prophecy when the oracle issued it. I don't know about the last line of the prophecy; Poseidon has already tried to kill me and that doesn't bode well for me."**

**Zoe looked disappointed, "I will find another then."**

**Percy shook his head, "I didn't say no. Lady Artemis was kind to me; I owe it to her to help if I can. I will join the quest; just let me know where and when to be ready."**

**Zoe's expression brightened before she caught herself and her face turned blank, "The quest leaves tomorrow at first light. I assume Chiron will have some sort of transportation set up for us."**

**Percy nodded, "I will be ready."**

**Zoe nodded and started to leave the clearing but stopped at the edge. She looked back at Percy to see his face filled with worry, "Perseus?" She asked.**

**Percy looked up at her.**

**"Thank you." Zoe said quietly before resuming her trek back towards camp.**

**Percy watched her disappear into the woods as a small smile appeared on his face, temporarily forgetting about the dangerous quest they were about to embark on.**

Then a white flash appeared again…


	6. Chapter 5 :Start of Quest

Chapter 5

Third Person POV

After the bright flash a man that looks alike Percy is standing there. The first one to react in the silence was Zoe, "Percy" she yelled

"Huh you're calling me Zoe" said Percy

Annabeth smacked Percy on the head "not you seaweed brain the other Percy" yelled Annabeth

"Sorry wise girl we are the same even if we are from different universe" said Percy his hands up like the one polices said when a robber is captured.

Zoe ran up to him and said "do you remember me" , "huh you're suppose to be Zoe right you're the only one I can remember" said AU Percy then he collapsed and Zoe rushed to him hen a flash appeared again then a note fell down and said

_**Dear Zoe **_

_We are just returning Perseus' memories it might take awhile but he will wake up_

_**From the fates**_

"So who's going to read" said Nico

"I will" said Percy

So chapter 5….

**Percy sat in the very back of the van as they traveled out of New York and jumped on the interstate heading south. His eyes were closed and his headphones in as thoughts raced through his mind.**

"Is that the quest to save Artemis" asked Both Percy.

"So you're awake now cuz" said AU Thalia

"No I'm unconscious" AU Percy said sarcastically

"Wow even in the other universe Percy is sarcastic" said Thalia

They all laughed while AU Percy and Percy said "AWESOME"

After that Percy continued reading

**He was slightly surprised to find himself on a quest with four girls heading to save a man hating goddess who had somehow managed to get captured. The lines of the prophecy ran through his mind as he tried and failed to force them out. In all honesty, he had no fear of death. Most of his friends were dead, the fallen heroes who had trained him during his years in the Underworld. If anything, dying would be more like going home for him. That being said, he wasn't exactly trying to get himself killed. As the last line of the prophecy ran through his mind, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.**

"Uh I hate nightmares" said both Percy

**Percy felt himself enter into a dream that he immediately knew wasn't normal. It didn't seem like he was in it, he was more like a spectator watching someone else's experience. He saw a large man wearing an old style Greek tunic with a lion's pelt draped over his back like a cape. He was being led by the hand by a girl with dark black hair as they ran through a beautiful garden. It was nighttime and millions of stars littered the night sky. The woman dragged the man behind a bush where they both collapsed breathing heavily from running.**

"Is that jercules that *********" said Percy

"Yes it is him" said AU Percy

Percy just continued

**"There is no need to run," the man told her, "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."**

**"Not this one, Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way." The girl told him. The girl sounded concerned, like she cared deeply for the man.**

**"I don't trust your father." He said.**

**"You should not, you will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die." She told him seriously.**

**The man chuckled, "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"**

**This guy was arrogant. Percy could already tell he didn't like him. He also didn't seem to care the same way for the girl as she did for him.**

**"I….I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out…they would disown me." She said worriedly.**

**"Then there is nothing for it." The man said, ready to walk away from the girl.**

**"Wait." She said.**

**The girl seemed torn about a decision, like she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Percy watched her fingers tremble as she reached up and plucked a long hair pin from her hair.**

**"If you must fight, take this. It was given to me by my mother Pleione. She was a daughter of the ocean, a sea goddess, the power of the ocean in within it. My immortal power." She said shakily as she breathed on it, causing it to glow faintly.**

**"Take it." She said. "Make of it a weapon."**

**The man laughed, "A hairpin. How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"**

**"It may not, but it is all I can offer if you insist on being stubborn." She said sadly.**

**The girl's voice sounded familiar, Percy was sure he had heard it before, recently too.**

**When she handed him the hair pin, it grew longer until in the man's hand was a gleaming bronze sword.**

**"It is well-balanced." He told her. "Although I prefer to fight with my bare hands, what shall I name this blade?" He asked.**

**"Anaklusmos." She said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise, and before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."**

**As the man was about to reply, the sound of something very large was heard speeding towards them. When Percy looked up, he saw a monster he never wished to see in person, Ladon, guardian of the Golden Apples of Immortality.**

**Percy watched the man best the world's deadliest monster and retrieve a golden apple. When he was done, he walked right by the girl as if he didn't even know her. Percy looked more closely at the girl and his jaw dropped in shock. It was none other than Zoe Nightshade.**

"Wait he cheated" asked both Hera in an outrage

"Yes" said Zoe

"I'm going to have a little talk with him" said Hera

**Percy woke up with a start, earning him confused looks from both Thalia and Annabeth and glare from Phoebe. Zoe eyed him through the rear view mirror as she drove the van.**

**"Are you alright Percy?" Thalia asked.**

**Percy nodded numbly, "Sorry, just a weird dream." He said as his fingered the pen in his pocket, finally realizing why Zoe had reacted so strangely at the sight of the blade. It was hers. She had given it to Heracles and then was betrayed after she helped him complete his eleventh labor.**

**"What's wrong**_**boy,**___**did you have a nightmare?" Phoebe mocked from her seat beside Zoe.**

**Percy ignored her comment and put his headphones back in his ears as he shook off the dream, deciding to talk to Zoe about later if he ever got her alone for a moment.**

**The quest traveled incident free all the way to Washington D.C. where they had train tickets that would take them to Chicago. The plan was to travel to Chicago and then switch trains and ride the rest of the way to California. During the ride, Phoebe spent the majority of her time insulting and trying to goad Percy into an argument. Thalia snapped at her to shut up a few times but it had little effect on Phoebe who seemed hell-bent of making the quest as miserable as possible for Percy. Zoe apparently knew where they were going but chose not to share it with anyone else. Percy also knew where they were headed, his father made sure he learned all about the Titans and their strongholds, even here in the U.S where they were supposed to be abandoned. With Kronos trying to rise, Percy was quite sure they were heading for Mount Othrys which would was somewhere outside of San Francisco according to his father.**

**Zoe parked the van at the train station which was located near the Smithsonian Mall of Museums. As they exited the van, Annabeth pulled out their train tickets.**

**"We have four hours to kill before our train leaves. We should get some food to kill time." Annabeth suggested.**

**Everyone agreed as the group found their way into a small café inside the Smithsonian Mall. The four girls quickly found a booth before they noticed Percy wasn't with them.**

**Zoe narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she looked around for Percy but couldn't find him anywhere.**

**"I told you bringing a boy was a bad idea." Phoebe said from their booth.**

**"Maybe if you didn't try to cut him down every five minutes on the ride here then he might actually be willing to stick around to eat a meal with us." Thalia snapped at the huntress.**

**Phoebe's eyes narrowed, "He is nothing but a useless boy. He will only get in our way on this quest."**

**"Will you shut up about that? He agreed to join the quest to help save**_**your**_**goddess. He certainly didn't ask to be dragged along on this quest. This is exactly why I turned down being a hunter, you let your biases prejudice you before you even know someone." Thalia growled.**

**"We do not need that useless boy to save our mistress; another hunter would have been a lot more useful than some arrogant son of Hades.**

**"Enough Phoebe; I am the one who asked him to join the quest. He is the most skilled fighter I have ever met. He has been trained by the greatest heroes to ever live including Achilles himself. Lady Artemis told me he was to be treated with respect and I will not allow you to drive him away from this quest. I am interested in one thing and one thing only; rescuing our lady before it is too late. Perseus is a member of this quest and my decision is final. Get over it." Zoe growled.**

**Phoebe's eyes narrowed but she sat down in the booth without another word. Annabeth and Thalia stared at Zoe in shock but a quick glare from the huntress caused them to quickly avert their eyes.**

**When the girls had walked into the café, Percy decided he would explore the area rather than spending four hours being glared at by some bitter huntress. As he walked, Percy caught sight of a few Empousai walking into the Museum of Natural History. He slipped into the shadows and followed the Empousai into the building and eventually into a room with an exhibit of dinosaurs. Percy saw a giant of a man standing with blonde haired kid who looked around seventeen or eighteen years old. Percy kept to the shadows and listened to their conversation when the monsters approached the large man.**

"Let me guess it's the oh great general" said Percy

"Yeah how did you know" said/asked AU Percy

"**Third book" was all Percy said before reading again**

**"Do you have them?" The giant man asked.**

**"Yes my lord." One of the Empousai replied.**

**"Good. Good. Now bury and water them." The man ordered.**

**Percy watched as the monster buried something in the ground before pouring water over it. Suddenly hands popped out of the earth and some sort of skeleton warrior climbed out of the ground. In total nine warriors clawed their way out of the earth and stood in front of the giant man.**

"Wow the empousai in this book is smart" said Percy

"Why" Asked the others

"Well when he planted them cute little kittens appeared" he said

Cue laughter, after the laughter died he continued reading

**"Hahaha….Foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth." The man bellowed laughing.**

**The man turned to the blonde boy, "Do you have it Luke?" He asked.**

**"Yes General. It was taken from the lieutenant. I think her name is Zoe N…" The boy, apparently named Luke, started but was stopped abruptly.**

**"Don't speak her name!" The General hissed.**

**"S… Sorry my lord." Luke stuttered. The General waved his hand dismissively before taking a piece of silver clothing from Luke. Percy realized it was part of Zoe's huntress uniform.**

**The general handed the clothing to the skeleton warriors who passed it around, each smelling it.**

**"Good. Now that they have the scent they won't stop until she is dead." The General said before adding, "You must separate the daughter of Zeus from the others. The beast will come to her." He commanded Luke.**

**Before Luke could reply, the General whipped his head around, "We have an eavesdropper hidden in the shadows. Lock the building down!" He yelled.**

**Percy let the shadow engulf him before he reappeared in front of the café the girls were eating at. He quickly ran in and found the girls at their booth.**

**"We need to leave, right now!" Percy said quickly.**

**Phoebe laughed, "Why is that, did something scare you?"**

**Percy ignored her and looked at Zoe, "In the Museum of Natural History, some giant of a man they called the general and some kid named Luke were gathered with a group of monsters. They had a piece of your clothing Zoe and gave it to a group of Spartus."**

**Zoe's face paled while the other three looked confused, "We are leaving right now." Zoe snapped as she stood up only to find three of the skeleton warriors at the entrance of the café.**

**"Back door." Percy said quickly as he pointed to a door in the back.**

**Zoe nodded as she ran out followed by Percy and the three others. The door opened into an alley where they found a few more Spartus waiting near the road.**

**"Wait." Percy said as he stepped forward and pulled out Anaklusmos and drove it into the earth forming a crack. A half-dozen skeleton warriors climbed out of the crack and looked at Percy for orders.**

**"Distract the Spartus. Do not allow them to follow us." Percy ordered as the six skeleton warriors ran towards the Spartus and quickly engaged them.**

**"We need to be quick; those warriors won't last long against the Spartus." Percy said gesturing his companions to follow as he snuck past the battling undead warriors. As soon as they were past them, they ran down the street until Percy caught sight of more Spartus further ahead.**

**"Down here, we can try to lose them inside the museum and figure out our next move." Percy said pointing down an alley. Percy led them down the alley where they slipped into the back door of the National Air and Space Museum and found an unoccupied room full of exhibits of the first airplanes.**

**"What the Hades was that about**_**boy**_**?" Phoebe growled towards Percy.**

**Percy's eyes narrowed, "Watch yourself huntress. You can say what you want to me but you use my father's names as a cuss again and we are going to have a problem."**

**"Enough!" Zoe yelled, "Phoebe shut up! I'm not going through this entire quest with you picking a fight with him every chance you get. If you care about Lady Artemis being rescued then just shut up so we can work together to save her. Perseus, explain what you saw."**

**Percy nodded, "I saw a few Empousai walking into a museum and followed. I saw a guy called the general with some guy named Luke talking about our quest. They had a piece of your clothing that they gave to the Spartus. Those Spartus are bad news; almost impossible to kill and now that they have your scent, they won't stop." He explained warily.**

**"How did they even know who was on the quest?" Annabeth asked.**

**Percy scowled, "You must have a spy in your camp. Someone is relaying information to them because they somehow managed to get a piece of Zoe's uniform as well."**

**Annabeth's eyes widened while Thalia scowled, "Luke must have allies hidden in camp."**

**"It doesn't matter now. Right now, need to get back to the train station and put as much distance between us and those Spartus as possible." Zoe said with a still pale face.**

**Before anyone could speak again, the shriek of a woman outside the room froze the group in their tracks.**

**"Look mommy, a kitty." A child's voice said before a huge shadow appeared by the entrance to the room they were in.**

**The group looked over to find a lion the size of a pickup truck enter the room and set its eyes on them.**

**"Shit, the Nemean Lion." Thalia cursed.**

**The lion roared as it stalked towards the group.**

**"Split up until we figure out how to kill it." Zoe yelled as she and Phoebe ran to the left of the room while Annabeth ran to the right leaving only Percy and Thalia standing alone in the center.**

**"Well cousin, I guess it's up to you and I to distract this thing, are you okay with that?" Percy asked.**

**Thalia looked at Percy with a little surprise until she grinned, "I think we can handle that." She said as Aegis sprung onto her wrist and her canister of mace transformed into a spear.**

**Percy smiled, "I like your style." He said as a spear shot out of the ground and into his hand.**

**The two cousins slowly walked towards the stalking monster. The monster roared again before Percy sprinted forward and veered off to the right. Thalia did the same but to the left as arrows rained down from both sides of the room. Both Annabeth's and the hunters' arrows bounced harmlessly off the lion's fur.**

**The lion turned towards Thalia, giving Percy a chance to run up behind it as he looked to a weak spot. His thoughts drifted back to his lessons with Theseus when he told him tales of how the Nemean Lion had been defeated. He knew using his bare hands like Heracles was not going to work. Theseus also said that no monster was invincible, you just had to find its weakness.**

**Percy's shield sprung from his wrist before he grabbed the edge and slammed it into the back right leg of the lion hard enough knock it off-balance. The lion recovered and roared at Percy as he stepped back to get some distance. When the lion roared, Percy's eyes lit up as he saw the pink tongue and throat inside its mouth.**

**Percy ran back to get some distance between himself and the lion and turned to where Zoe and Phoebe were still firing arrows from their perch atop a replica airplane, "Be ready. When the time it right, you two need to put as many arrows in its mouth as possible." He yelled up to them.**

**Zoe's eyes widened and she nodded, halting her attack and watching Percy for the right moment to attack.**

**Percy sprinted forward with his spear in hand as the lion tried to turn back to Thalia but was halted when Percy smacked the lion's leg with his spear, drawing its attention back to him.**

**The Nemean Lion turned towards Percy who started backing up, only to trip and land on his back. The lion pounced towards Percy drawing panicked shouts from Annabeth, Thalia and Zoe.**

**Just before the lion's mouth reached him, Percy jumped back to his feet and drove his spear through the roof of its open mouth. The monster roared in pain as it stumbled back, the spear firmly lodged in the roof of its mouth. Before it could react, a half-dozen silver arrows flew into its open mouth.**

**The monster sputtered and tried to roar before it stiffened and dropped to the ground, slowly dissolving.**

**Zoe, Phoebe and Annabeth all dropped to the ground, joining Percy and Thalia as they watched the monster dissolve in nothing but a pelt.**

**"The Nemean Lion's pelt." Annabeth said in awe.**

**Zoe looked at Percy, "It's a spoil of war. Take it Perseus."**

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't kill it; you and Phoebe did."**

**Zoe shook her head, "It was your plan that killed it; it rightfully belongs to you."**

**Percy shrugged and picked up the pelt. When he did, an image from his dream flashed through his mind as he remembered Heracles with the pelt draped over his shoulder while in the Garden of the Hesperides. He glanced at Zoe to find her looking at the pelt distastefully.**

**"I have a better idea." Percy said as he ran over and found a large metal trash can in the corner of the room. He dragged it into the middle of the room before grabbing some paper and breaking a display case and taking the wood that it was made of and throwing it into the bin.**

**The four girls stared at Percy strangely.**

**"Thalia, can you light it?" Percy asked.**

**Thalia looked at Percy confused before she shrugged and sent a few sparks of electricity into the bin, igniting the paper and soon after the wood inside.**

**Percy grabbed the lion pelt and threw it into the fire.**

"That was a smart thing you did" said Athena

"What did you do" asked Hermes

"Don't say it just read Perseus

**"What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled.**

**Percy ignored her, "For the goddess Artemis." He said quietly before he turned around to find everyone looking at him in shock.**

They just looked in AU Percy in surprise or in AU Hades state with pride

**"What? Gods and goddesses draw strength from sacrifices. I assume wherever she is, Lady Artemis could use a little extra strength to help hold her over. Besides, fur really isn't my style." Percy explained in a carefree tone as the smoke from the fire turned a metallic silver color as the lion pelt burned away.**

**All four girls stared at Percy in shock until he snapped his fingers, "Hey, still running from those Spartus, remember?"**

**Zoe shook her head, "We need to get back to the train station, our train leaves soon."**

**Percy nodded, "I can shadow travel us all there, just hold hands and someone grab mine and follow me into a shadow."**

**The four girls grabbed hands as Percy turned to find Zoe standing in front of him. He looked at her warily as she held out her hand but shook it off and took it before running towards a shadow in the corner of the room, oblivious to slight tinge of pink on Zoe's cheeks.**

**The group came out at the train station only to find at least six Spartus roaming around the platform of their train. Percy's eyes scanned the area until a glint of gold caught his eye. He looked closer and saw the words SUNWEST RAILWAYS written in big gold letters across a few of the freight cars. Percy could see the train getting ready to depart and made a split second decision.**

**"Change of plans, we're taking that train." Percy whispered as he took off towards one of the freight cars.**

**The girls looked skeptical but followed anyway. Percy opened up the side door to the car and hurried everyone inside before a yell in the distance caught his attention.**

**One of the security guards from train station ran towards them waving his arms.**

**"Stay put." Percy ordered and he stepped towards the approaching man.**

**"What do you kids think you're doing?" The man yelled.**

**Percy snapped his fingers twice in front of the man's face making the security guard's eyes glaze over.**

**"We work for the train station and we are supposed to be here. You were just wishing us good luck in looking for train jumpers on our journey." Percy said sternly.**

**The man stared blankly back at Percy before slowly nodding, "Oh yea, good luck on the trip…."**

**"Theo." Percy finished for the man with a slight smirk.**

**"Oh yes, good luck Theo. I need to check the rest of the train before it takes off." The security guard finished before turning and walking off down the towards the other freight cars.**

**Percy jumped into the freight car and shut the door to meet the wide eyes of Annabeth and Thalia.**

**"What did you just do?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

**"Manipulated the mist; they don't teach you that at camp?" Percy asked incredulously.**

**Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other before turning back to Percy shaking their heads.**

**Percy frowned, "And they say camp prepares you guys for the dangers of the real world. I will teach you two how to do it when we get back to camp, it will take some practice."**

**Both demigods smiled and nodded to Percy. Percy looked around the train car to find them in a train car filled with high end automobiles. The train started taking off as Percy turned to his companions, "Well this is our ride for however far it'll take us so we had might as well get comfortable."**

**"What do we have to eat for the ride?" Annabeth asked, "We might be here for a few days."**

**"What do you want?" Percy asked.**

**Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Pick something." Percy told her.**

**Annabeth looked at him strangely, "Um… a turkey sandwich I guess." She said confused.**

**Percy nodded and clapped his hands together, a turkey sandwich appeared in his hands which he handed to Annabeth.**

**"How did you just do that?" Zoe asked shocked.**

**"I am Hestia's champion. It was one of the abilities she blessed me with. If you get hungry then let me know what you want. As long as it's a home cooked meal then I can conjure it up for you." Percy explained before shadow travelling himself into a Dodge Viper where he reclined the seat to relax after a long day.**

**"Well that was some show you put on today." A cheerful voice said making Percy jump out of his seat.**

**Percy's head snapped over to the passenger seat where he found a widely grinning Apollo sitting with his feet propped up on the dash next to him.**

**"What are you doing here Apollo?" Percy asked confused.**

**"Checking in on my favorite demigod of course, but while I'm here, call me Fred. Zeus doesn't like us interfering with mortal quests." Apollo said grinning.**

**Percy nodded before a look of realization appeared on his face making Apollo's grin get wider.**

**"Sunwest Railways." Percy said with a smirk.**

**Apollo put a finger to his lips, "That'll be our little secret Perce."**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you Fred, you definitely saved us back there."**

**Apollo shrugged, "I owe you a lot Perce. First you took care of that prick Orion and now you agreed to ride across the country with a couple of man haters just to save my baby sis. By the way, I saw what you did with that lion pelt bro, very cool."**

**"Artemis was kind to me, well at least kind for her, so I felt like I owed it to her. And the hunters aren't that bad, well at least Zoe isn't; that Phoebe girl on the other hand." Percy said with a scowl on his face when he mentioned Phoebe.**

**Apollo looked at Percy shocked, "Really? Zoe is usually about as cold as they come," he said until his face morphed into a smirk, "maybe she's just got a soft spot for my favorite demigod."**

**Percy's eyes widened before he glared at Apollo, "Don't even say that Fred. I enjoy being a fully intact male and I'd prefer to keep it that way."**

**Apollo chuckled, "I hear ya Perce; that's a road you don't want to wander down. I can't stay any longer but I wanted to thank you for helping my sister out. We might fight a lot but I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."**

**Percy nodded, "I'll do everything I can to find her Fred, I promise."**

**Apollo smiled at Percy, "I know you will Perce," he said before his smile turned mischievous, "Looks like you're about to get a visit from a certain huntress with a soft spot for you."**

**Percy's eyes widened as Apollo vanished in a golden light from the car.**

**Percy sat in the car confused for a minute until the passenger door opened and Zoe Nightshade sat down beside him.**

**Percy stayed silent for a minute, unsure why she was there until she spoke, "Do you know if this train is even taking us in the right direction?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, we are on our way west."**

**Zoe looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know that?"**

**Percy smirked, "A little birdy told me."**

**Zoe scowled, "Don't play games Perseus, how do you know?"**

**Percy held up his hands, "We are getting more help than we know in getting across the country."**

**Zoe looked at him confused before her eyes widened, "Apollo?"**

**"Fred, he said his name was Fred." Percy corrected.**

**Zoe tried to stifle a chuckle but failed before she composed herself and glared at Percy, "Alright I just needed to know."**

**"Wait Zoe." Percy said before she could leave.**

**Zoe looked at him expectantly. Percy reached into his pocket pulling out his pen before he handed it to Zoe making her eyes widen immediately.**

**"W..Why are you giving this to me?" She asked shocked.**

**Percy shrugged, "It's yours isn't it? I'm just returning it to its rightful owner."**

**Zoe stared at Percy in utter shock, "H..H..How did you know?"**

**Percy stared at the steering wheel in front of him, "I had a dream when I fell asleep in the van. I don't know why but I saw what happened and how you lost it."**

**Zoe stared at Percy, "You saw what happened?"**

**Percy nodded sadly, "Yea I'm sorry, it's not my business. I don't know why I had that dream but I assume it was because I was supposed to return it to you. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry, Heracles is a prick."**

**Zoe continued looking at Percy in shock before she started laughing. Percy looked at her surprised but she just shook her head, "Sorry, it was just funny you called him a prick."**

**Percy's lips quirked into an amused smile, "It's not like it's a lie."**

**Zoe nodded before her face turned more serious, "I can't take the sword from you, you'll need it on the quest." She said as she held out in her hand to him.**

**Percy shook his head, "Trust me, I have plenty of weapons. I would feel better if it was back with its rightful owner." He said seriously as he closed Zoe's hand around the pen. His hand lingered on hers for a few seconds as he felt a sudden spark run through his body before he pulled his hand back. Unknown to him, Zoe felt a similar feeling when his hand was wrapped around her smaller one.**

**"You really are different from most men aren't you?" Zoe said quietly.**

**Percy looked at her confused. Zoe gave him a small smile, "No one else would have given it back to me just because it was the right thing to do."**

**Percy shrugged, "I guess most are jerks then, although I guess that is the whole reasoning behind the hunters isn't it?"**

**Zoe smirked and nodded, "It is but it's nice to see one that doesn't fit the criteria for once."**

**The two fell into a comfortable silence for a minute before Percy broke it, "You were a Hesperide right?" He asked warily.**

**Zoe stiffened at Percy' words but nodded slowly.**

**"So your father is the Titan Atlas?" He continued carefully.**

**Zoe scowled, "Do you have a problem with that?"**

**Percy eyes widened, "That's not why I'm asking; I could care less who your parents are. I judge people on who they are, not who their parents are. What I'm getting at is why I sacrificed the lion's pelt to Lady Artemis..." He said trailing off at the end of the sentence.**

**Zoe's eyes locked onto Percy's before he continued, "You know where we're going don't you? I know the general was what Atlas was called in the Titan army and if he is free then someone else is holding up the sky."**

**Zoe nodded sadly, "You are smarter than most. Not many others would figure it out but yes, I believe Lady Artemis is trapped under the sky."**

**Percy nodded, "We will keep it from the others for now. They need to be more concerned with getting across the country alive and there is little we can do until we get there anyway."**

**Zoe nodded, "That is why I haven't said anything." She said as a worried expression appeared on her face.**

**Percy looked at her curiously before a thought hit him, "You think the last line of the prophecy is about you don't you?"**

**"Yes it makes the most sense." Zoe said solemnly.**

**Percy gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. When she looked at him, he had a serious expression on his face, "You're not going to die on this quest Zoe. Prophecies have double meanings and it could easily apply to me as well."**

**"There is little that I can do to change it anyway; if the fates will it then it can't be changed." Zoe countered.**

**"I'm not going to let you die Zoe. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you survive and return to your sisters in the hunt after this quest." Percy stated seriously.**

**Zoe's eyes widened but she felt a warm feeling enter her body. She knew there was nothing Percy could do to change fate but for some reason she believed he would make sure she survived the quest.**

Percy looked down while the others comforted him, and the AU characters look at them with questioning glances but they just shrugged and said "third book"

"I want to read" said Apollo

"You can read wow' said Artemis

"very funny okay" said Apollo chapter 6…..


End file.
